Home Before Dark
by Roxi2Pyrien
Summary: "Really?" Antonio asked with a small laugh before he noticed the look on his face."What is it?" Antonio asked "You're giving me that 'Toni I want something' look." "Toni, I wanna to have a baby." Part 3 of Into The Woods!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to part 3 of Into the Woods. Once again, this is nothing like the parts before it! You'll notice it's tagged as horror, but it's a light horror. A little blood, a little gore. They'll be plenty of trigger warnings! This was written almost all by me, Roxi2star, but I could not have done it without the lovely Lady-Pyrien. Who edited and let me ramble off ideas and bounce some right back at me! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the story.**

Lovino's heart was beating fast. He glanced inside the small chapel after clicking his heels together to be invisible. The small church was nearly empty aside from Arthur who stood at the altar wearing some robes and holding a book. Dimas who stood off to the side twirling his thumbs. Francis who stood on the other side offering Antonio his thumbs up. Gilbert who had plopped himself down in the front row. And Antonio. He looked so handsome standing at the altar looking to the door. He gave a smile.

Antonio always seemed to know when Lovino was around now. Even if he was invisible. Lovino closed the door and clicked his heels once more. He took a glance at a nearby mirror. He had exchanged his normal red hood for a white one. A white dress shirt and white shorts. His socks pulled up high with ruffles at the top, and his glass slippers sitting neatly on his feet. He took a deep breath before coming into the chapel. Antonio perked up, his tail peeking out from under his jacket wagging hard.

Lovino blushed heavily, part of him wishing he could just become invisible again. His knees felt like jello as he took uneasy steps down the aisle of the empty church. He felt light headed, like he was going to faint. He suddenly bolted down to Antonio who took him by the hands, and stabilized him. Lovino looked up at him lovingly, before he turned to Dimas. Dimas smiled brightly at them, his own wolf tail wagging behind him.

"Well. Alright then." Arthur said looking between them all. "Let's do this shall we?" Antonio nodded and straightened up. They both turned to Arthur who flipped through his book. "Ah yes. We have all..." He sighed "All 6 of us... Have gathered here today to witness these two be united in marriage. In our country, marriage is a tie between soul mates who have found each other in this wayward world. For those who have had trials, test and obstacles in their way but have still managed to love each other as they do now. Who have fought hard, and found each other. Today, your souls will be bound together. Let's begin with your vows. I believe you wrote your own?"

"Yes, we did." Antonio said pulling out a piece of paper. He glanced over it before putting it away. "Lovino." He said and cupped his cheek. "You... are so... Creamy." He said "A succulent little brat, I think I called you when we first met. That was what? Two years ago?" He asked "But I have seen you grow and change. I know you are kind, and loyal. And you are one of the bravest men I have ever known. You are smart, even if you thought Rumplestiltskin was actually a crazy homicidal ax man named Juliette. You are so brave and courageous. You traveled across the country, swam in a sea of mermaids, and broke me out of prison. Then... You stayed." Antonio gave his hand a loving squeeze. "You stayed with me, when I told you to go." Lovino started to cry.

Arthur shot Dimas a questioning look, but Dimas shrugged. Only Lovino and Antonio knew what it meant. Lovino had stayed with Antonio, completely invisible to face his mad mother. Lovino had given him the poisoned comb that saved his life. Even when Antonio begged him to run to safety, Lovino _stayed_.

"Lovino Vargas, I am head over paws in love with you. And I vow to spend the rest of my life with you. I promise to stay. Even if you tell me to run." Antonio said and ran a finger over his cheek, wiping away his tears. "I will stay."

"Very lovely." Arthur said, his voice hitching a bit. Francis pulled out a handkerchief wiping his eyes. "Lovino?"

Lovino bit his lip and pulled out his sheet of paper with shaking hands. He was shaking so hard he couldn't read it. Antonio leaned down and held his wrists gently. Lovino spoke quietly, his voice barely a whisper. His words were for Antonio to hear. And Antonio, alone. He spoke quickly, leaving Antonio aw stuck, tears slipping down his face. Lovino finished and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Antonio stood there for a moment, at a loss for words. Tears slipping down his cheeks.

"Ah. Well all that is left is for me, in my power as the court wizard of this castle, and in Antonio's power as King... I name you two married. You may now kiss." He shut the book.

Antonio wasted no time in pressing a kiss to Lovino's lips. Lovino blushed, hiding his face from the others and kissed back. Antonio pulled back and picked Lovino up bridal style and carried him off. Dimas chuckled and followed behind them. They walked down a small hall and back to the main part of the castle.

"Toni..." Lovino whined holding onto him. "I can walk."

"You don't have too." Antonio said with a grin.

"Yeah, you're the queen now." Dimas said keeping stride with Antonio. "You could never walk another day in your life if you choose."

"Please." Lovino said and gave an eye roll. "I like to walk. I used to walk in the woods all the time. Once a week I used to walk to my grandfather's house and bring him food."

"Really?" Dimas asked.

"Yeah, have I never mentioned that before?" Lovino asked

"Wait a minute." Antonio stopped staring at Lovino. "Come to think of it. You never mention your family. You said had a brother once... I think? And I knew about your grandfather..."

"Yeah well... I dunno I don't like to talk about it." Lovino said "Can't we just go have sex?"

"It's the first chapter of the third book. It's too soon." Dimas said. "Your family is alive?"

"You never even told them you left." Antonio said after a moment. "I never thought about it much... Lovino it's been almost two years... You're queen? King number two? Quing? Whatever, you're a ruler of their country. Would they even know?"

"Yeah, this seems like a big thing to not even mention in a letter." Dimas said "You just got married and they probably think you're dead..."

"I.. yeah... We'll send them a letter and explain." Lovino said softly

"We should invite them to stay here. If they want. They are royal now." Antonio said. Lovino looked away. "Family is so important... I mean, after losing mother twice, it's only become more apparent to me how much we need family. We'll invite them out and explain everything in person. Lovino. It'll be great." Antonio said

"Fine..." Lovino said.

"Now, let's go have sex!" Antonio said his tail wagging.

"Once you two have a few rounds of married sex be sure to invite me later." Dimas said "I'm gonna go do some work."

"Ready~?" Antonio asked. And Lovino nodded.

000

Feliciano came into his small house, bags of fruit in his hands. He set them on his kitchen counter. A little girl came running into the kitchen and held her arms open wide.

"Papa!" She said. Feliciano lifted her up and held the little girl close. "Papa, I had lotsa fun with Cello!"

"Oh?" Feli asked, smoothing back her dark hair. "And just what did you do today Angelina?"

"We made art!" She said "Down! I'll show!" She said. Feliciano put her down, and the little girl ran off. Just as she did the door opened again, and Ludwig came in holding the mail.

"Hello dear~" Feli said and kissed his husband on the cheek. "What did we get?" He asked

"Another letter from Gil... Something for your grandfather..." Ludwig stopped as he looked at the last one.

"What is it?" Feli asked. Angelina came running back into the room with a young teenager at her heels.

"Daddy!" She cried and hugged him tightly.

"It's from the palace." Ludwig said, patting Angelina on the head lovingly.

"What?" Both Feliciano and Marcello asked. Ludwig opened the letter, reading it over quickly.

"Dear Feliciano Vargas... You and all your immediate family, including your grand father Romulus Vargas, and your younger brother Marcello Vargas are invited to Applegrove Palace as per direct request of the King, himself. Please respond at once, paper and a pre signed envelope are enclosed. If you require a carriage, please indicate in your response and a carriage will be sent to you at your earliest convenience. Signed, head of Royal Correspondence Eduard von Bock. Sub sighed King of Kingdom Antonio Fernandez." He finished.

"What on earth would the King want with us?" Feliciano asked "Did we do something wrong?"

"No... It's an invitation. You'd think Gilbert would have had something to do with this, but... It's addressed to you. And it said personal request of the king..."

"What do we do?" Marcello asked.

"We go. You'll need to tell your grandfather. I'll write a letter back." Ludwig said searching for a pen. "Marcello, take a coat and go get him. Take the letter with you."

"We should go together." Feliciano said

"He's old enough to go on his own." Ludwig said

"No, I'd really rather we go together..."

"Feli... I won't disappear like Lovino." Marcello said, and took the white hood off the coat rack. On its left was a green one and one the right was an empty hook.

"Please be safe." Feliciano said. Marcello nodded and grabbed the letter.

"I'll be back tomorrow." He said and walked out the back door.

"That's what Lovino said..."


	2. Chapter 2

Marcello stepped over the pebbled path that led through the woods. He pulled his cloak tighter around himself as the chilled evening air brushed over his skin, sending goosebumps up his pale arms and legs. The white material draped over him, making him feel safer as he walked. Marcello often thought what Lovino had been doing before he vanished.

It was early in the morning nearly two years ago. Marcello had gotten up because he had heard Lovino marching down the steps loudly, grumbling. He had gotten out of bed and crept down to the kitchen.

 _Lovino placed a few loaves of bread into their wicker basket He cursed under his breath before giving a heavy sigh._

" _Lovi?" Marcello asked "What are you doing up so early?"_

" _Going to gramps. I was supposed to bring him some bread like, three fucking days ago. But I forgot like a dumbass. Anyway, I just remembered so I'm gonna head down right now."_

" _Are you ok, Lovi?" Marcello asked._

" _No. I forgot to feed my grandfather."_

" _I mean like... I dunno. You've been sad lately." Marcello said with a shrug._

" _I... I don't know? I'm bored. I feel like I'm doing the same thing every day and nothing I do seems to matter... I'm so... I feel alone."_

" _Morning." Feliciano said coming into the kitchen, stopping the conversation. "Oh darn! We forgot all about bringing Grandpa food!"_

" _I know, I know... I'm on it." Lovino said and grabbed his red hood from the far right hook._

" _Be safe!" Feliciano said starting to fix some eggs._

" _Yeah, I'll be back tomorrow."_

That was the last time they ever saw him. Feliciano and his grandfather seemed to think he was killed or kidnapped... Not Marcello. He thought perhaps, Lovino had found was he was looking for. He walked down the path, hoping to get to his grandfather's home before dark. He paused to stop by a tree, with a large cut in it, as if someone had thrown an ax right into it. He touched the cut before continuing on down the path. Wolves howled in the distance, Marcello picked up the pace a bit...

He came to his grandfather's door and knocked.

"Come in!" A voice yelled inside. Marcello came in and held the letter up "Where's Feli?"

"I came alone." Marcello said.

"Don't do that. I always told Lovino to never come alone because something would happen to him..." Romulus gave a sigh.

"Here." Marcello said and handed him the letter.

"I've heard this name before... Fernandez. Very unusual in this country..."

"Well. He is the king. So I'm sure you've heard someone say it." Marcello said sitting down to rest his feet.

"I had no idea what the King's name was... Antonio Fernandez... I think there was a Fernandez family here once. A very pretty girl I knew... From the village before I moved out here. Lovely young lady named Maria. She was too young for me, but she mentioned a Fernandez... But he was something with an R. Rodrigo? Ricardo? Something..."

"Whatever. Ludwig is already writing back saying yes. You should come." Marcello said

"Hmm.. Suppose I 'll head back _together_ in the morning." Romulus said "Now come on, you look like you could use some food."

000

It had only taken three days for a Royal Carriage to arrive. Servants helped them pack their bags. Many of the other villagers had peaked out their doors to watch. Ludwig tried to coax answers from the carriage driver as to why they were being summoned. But even they didn't know. The five were helped into the carriage before it took off. Angelina fell asleep leaning on Ludwig, with Feliciano petting her hair. Marcello sat across from them reading and Romulus read over his shoulder.

"Something else I just noticed." Ludwig said rereading the letter "They refer to you as Feliciano Vargas. But we've been married for a year. It should say Beilschmidt."

"Wow... Really?" Feliciano said reading it again. "That's weird."

"Maybe the king doesn't know you're married. Or like, he knew Feli but before he got married." Marcello said. "Here's a theory, the King is an old friend and wants you to be his Queen."

"I never knew an Antonio." Feliciano said. "But that's very kind to offer..." He blushed.

"No." Ludwig said. "The King is married. Gilbert wrote me about it. Married very recently I think."

"Really? What's the Queen's name?" Marcello asked

"I don't know. He didn't say. He mentioned it in a letter. It was the last one I got from him. Said he was heading to the west to investigate if the King is related to King Adam. Apparently the King seems to think so."

"Is your brother still working on that book?" Feliciano asked. "About all the heroic stuff the king did before he was king?"

"Yeah. That's why he's going to check his bloodline." Ludwig said "The more I think about this whole thing the less sense it makes..." He said and sighed.

"Don't think too hard. You'll hurt yourself." Romulus said with a laugh.

000

They had reached the palace late in the evening, and were unloaded from the carriage just as another pulled up next to them. Gilbert hopped out holding several books. He spotted Ludwig and the others and nearly dropped the books.

"Oi, Lud what are you doing here?"

"You mean you had nothing to do with it?" Ludwig asked

"Nah. I've been out of the palace for a few weeks. Left right after the wedding. Got all kinds of bloodline shit for Toni, you know. The king. He said he knew he was related to Adam. He totally is. But he's also related to almost every other Royal family." Gilbert said "The Charming brothers, Prince Phillip and Aurora. He's got more royal blood then the last couple of Kings. And most of it is direct relation."

"Very good." Ludwig said. "Look, we're gonna go do this thing with the king."

"Yeah yeah. I'll be doing work making a family tree. Have fun. Also watch out for the Queen. Got a real nasty temper..."

Ludwig nodded before gathering up his family, taking Angelina from Feliciano and held her up. The five of them were lead into the main hall of the castle. It had recently been under construction, and now looked good as new.

"Oh wow!" Feliciano said "It's so pretty."

"That's the work of the Queen." A male said coming from a side door. He was average height with blond hair and glasses. "Eduard von Bock, we have corresponded."

"Ah yes, Ludwig Beilschmidt and my husband Feliciano Beilschmidt. Our daughter Angelina, my brother in law Marcello and grandfather Romulus Vargas"

"A pleasure." Eduard said "Now, your bags are being taken to your rooms, and the King and Queen have been made of your arrival and request that you come with me to one of the offices." He said and lead the way through the castle.

He showed them to a room with a few couches around a fireplace that was lit. "please wait here." And he disappeared out into the hall.

They all sat down, laying Angelina on a small chair. They waited in silence for a few minutes until a door opened on the other side of the room. A man came in, one to be assumed was the king.

"Hello." He said with a smile, charming green eyes shining. "Feliciano Vargas?" He asked spotting Feli. "You look like you could be him."

"Yes." Feli said standing and giving a bow.

"Please, don't bow. My name is Antonio, and I've contacted you because... Ah well... It's a little hard to explain, please let me get my husband- thats a very interesting hood." Antonio said. Feli was wearing a green and Marcello in white.

"Oh. Yes, our mother made them for us. There are only three, one green, white and-"

"Red." Antonio finished.

"How did you..." Feli started but stopped when the door opened again. Romulus and Marcello both stood up. Ludwig looked between them all and looked at the man in the doorway and understood.

"Because he's seen." Lovino said, hugging the hood on her shoulders closer.

"Lovino..." Feliciano whispered, tears in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lovino...?" Feliciano asked again. "You... you're alive?"

"You're married..?" Romulus asked

"To a king?" Marcello added.

"I... yeah." Lovino said coming in and hiding behind Antonio a bit.

"You've been ok... This whole time you've been alive..." Feliciano said softly. "You never wrote... Never told us you were ok."

"I've been busy..." Lovino said softly.

"Busy... doing what?" Feliciano asked. "Please tell me what happened. From the moment you disappeared."

"There's a lot to tell." Lovino said after a moment. "Sit down. This... This will take a while. So Lovino told them the whole story. Starting from meeting Antonio in the woods. He told them about their mystical quest. About falling in love in the most romantic city in the world. About Sadiq. The treasure. Even demonstrating his shoes. He told them what he had to do...

"I knew then, that he was never going to stop. I knew someday he was going to kill Antonio, and take me away. So I did what I had to." He pulled out his comb. "One big cut across the face and he was dead."

"You went through all that...?" Feliciano asked.

"There's a lot more." Antonio said with a sigh. "A lot more."

Lovino continued his story, and how Antonio was arrested. How he went after him. He left out the parts where he cheated on Antonio with Dimas. That was between the three of them and already forgiven. He told his story of the mermaid.

"I'll never forget the way the inside of her mouth looked." He said. "Or how she stayed alive without a head" He continued to saving Antonio. To getting captured. But then he lied.

"After I ran... I came back and found Antonio with his mother. She had died. And he was named king."

"That's quite the tale..." Romulus said after a moment.

"I didn't see the worst parts..." Lovino said and held Antonio's hand. "I'm sorry I ran off... But I was offered adventure. And I didn't refuse."

"I'm glad you did." Antonio said. "I'm certain I would be dead."

"Honestly... I would probably be too." Lovino said. "Sadiq would have taken me."

"Doesn't mean you would be dead." Ludwig said. "Sounds like he didn't want to hurt you."

"Oh he did." Lovino said. "He wanted to own me. I'm sure he would have beat and raped me until I died of it or... I would have gotten out my own way." Lovino said. "But he's dead now. So is Ivan, and what was left of evil holding Toni's mother here. We're safe. We're happy. We just married. And It was time to see you again."

Feliciano suddenly tackle and hugged his brother crying into him loudly. "Ahhhh! Lovi! I'm sorry... I'm so happy you're ok!"

"Oi!" Lovino said but didn't fight "No need for the hugs and the cries..."

"Papa..." A small voice said. Lovino looked up and smiled.

"'sides. It's your turn to tell me what you've done."

Feli nodded and smiled. he got up and picked Angelina up. "Well. I met Luddy not long after you left. Last year we got married and we adopted Angelina! She just turned five! Angie say hello to your Uncle Lovino and your Uncle Antonio. Their the king and queen." Angelina smiled wide and hopped down from her father.

"Are you really a king?" She asked Lovino.

"No. I'm the queen. Toni is the King." He said

"Wow... Does that make me a princess?"

"Sure does." Lovino said. Angelina's eyes widened and she squealed and threw herself into Lovino's arms. Lovino looked taken aback before hugging the little girl closer. Antonio rubbed his back smiling. Lovino looked up at him, a new wish growing inside...

"It's very late." Antonio said "Way past her bedtime." He said looking at Angelina. "We'll talk more tomorrow. We have a lot more to talk about. We'll give you a tour and introduce you too my brother Dimas. I'll have Eduard show you to your rooms." He said and walked out the door for a moment.

"Lovino. That boy is a wolf right?" Romulus asked pulling him aside.

"Don't get prejudice on me. We're already married and he's the king." Lovino said

"No, no.. What was his mother's name?" He asked

"Maria." Lovino said.

"And she's dead?" he asked

"Twice over. She's buried on the grounds. Why did you know her?"

"Yeah... Before you were born she used to sell flower and teach stories to the kids. I used to sweet talk her until she started mentioning a Fernandez wolf fellow... Next thing I knew she had a belly bump and disappeared forever. So I gotta ask, how did she die?"

"The first time was a murder." Lovino said "His body was found a few years later and he was murdered. She then came back to life because of the old Queen, like I explained... And... Well... I kinda lied earlier. I stayed with Toni invisible and handed him the comb... She was... not human anymore. All that was left was insanity. So, when she tried to stab him, he cut her. Very gently. She died in his arms... All I could do was watch..."

"That's such a shame... I'll have to give her grave a visit." Romulus said.

Eduard and Antonio came back and Eduard escorted the small family to their rooms. Lovino and Antonio went back into their bedroom and laid down for bed.

"Toni..." Lovino said crawling up next to him. "Angelina is very sweet isn't she?"

"Yeah. She is." He said with a smile. "I love little kids. So fun, and always so funny."

"Yeah... I used to love looking after Marcello when he was younger..."

"They make a happy family..."

"Mhmm... I'm almost jealous." Lovino confessed leaning on Antonio's chest, his eyes going big and sticking his lip out just a bit like he always did when he wanted something.

"Really?" Antonio asked with a small laugh before he noticed the look on his face."What is it?" Antonio asked "You're giving me that 'Toni I want something' look."

"Toni, I wanna to have a baby."


	4. Chapter 4

"What?" Antonio asked sitting up.

"I wanna have a baby." Lovino said. "I've been thinking about it for a while and Angelina is just so cute... Toni I wanna be a dad. Don't you?"

"I... Yeah, I do but..." He stopped for a moment."I do, I guess you just caught me off guard. Some of my advisors had mentioned kids. We've been so swamped with the troll mess... But that's under control now. The health care plan is going smooth, the economy is booming. I'm already 24. You're 22... We're not getting any younger and I do need an heir."

"A baby would be nice." Lovino said. "So cute. And we'd be a family."

"Well, should we start looking into adoption?" Antonio asked. Lovino bit his lip.

"Umm... I mentioned it to Arthur. I was curious and he said... it's possible I could have a baby. I mean, Gilbert goes on and on about people seeing blood line as power and what not but... I really want my baby to be mine. And yours."

"What would we have to do?" Antonio asked. "To make a baby."

"Well... Arthur didn't explain it. He just said it was possible but very hard." Lovino said. "I'm willing to do what it takes." Antonio thought a moment.

"I suppose we'll have to ask him about it in the morning." Antonio said. "It may have to wait until after we get your brother and his family settled and figure out if they want to stay here, or in another castle. Or if they want one of the vacation homes."

"Speaking of my brother..." Lovino said softly. "What do you think?"

"Well, Marcello seems like a rebellious teenager. Your grandfather is thoughtful, but very lively. And Feliciano seems very kind and almost... childish? it's not bad, it's sort of cute."

"Oh... He's, cute?" Lovino asked turning away.

"Well yeah- are you jealous?" Antonio asked.

"No..." Lovino pouted.

"Lovino I love you. You're brother is very sweet... But Lovino, I only say that because he looks like you. But you are so much more than a pretty face." Antonio purred wrapping his hands around Lovino's waist "You, are smart, loyal, brave and kind~ Not to mention absolutely exquisite in looks. You are my queen." He whispered and kissed the back of his neck. "Perhaps we should practice making babies~"

Lovino shuddered and turned back to him, and pressed a kiss to his jaw. His eyes full of desire. "Toni, do you wanna put a baby in me?" Lovino asked using his 'sweet' voice.

"Very much so." Antonio said and tilted his chin.

000

The next morning Lovino and Antonio were awoken by Dimas. He pulled the covers off them and gave a whine.

"You guys had sex?" Dimas pouted. "And I wasn't invited?"

"Sorry Dimas." Lovino said. "Emotional night. With my brother and what not."

"Should we tell him?" Antonio asked. "What we talked about last night."

"Sure. But only Dimas ok?" Lovino said. Antonio nodded

"Lovino and I decided we want to have a baby."

"Really?" Dimas asks his eyes going wide and his tail wagging. "I'm so happy! I'll be the best uncle in the whole wide world." He said

"Mhmm. We're not sure how yet, but Arthur said it can be done with magic."

"I've heard of that." Dimas said. "I was reading through some books in the Library and came across this old story of lesbian queens who did it."

"Seems a lot simpler for girls though" Antonio said getting up and starting to dress. "They already most of the important parts. Just need the special ingredient. we're missing the whole machine."

"Would it be easier to take both your bits and the beginning of a baby then let a girl carry it?" Dimas asked

"Well, we're gonna ask Arthur." Lovino said pulling on some socks. "After we talk with my brother, whom you should meet."

"Sounds fun." Dimas said tossing Lovino his hood. "Why do you still wear this thing? You can any kind of clothing you want."

"I know!" Antonio said "It's part of a set."

"What?"

"Me and my brothers have matching hoods in green, red and white. Our mother made them for us before she died." Lovino said with a shrug.

"Very cute." Dimas said. "Now come on, let's go meet the Vargas Family." Antonio nodded once both of them were dressed. They left the room and walked down to the dining hall where the others had already started having breakfast.

"Ah good morning!" Francis said bringing out plates of food for them. "Today it is a simple egg and toast with bacon. But you will find, that my eggs and toast are unmatched in taste!" Francis said with a grin.

"Thanks Fran." Dimas said before looking over Lovino's family. His first brother Feliciano was terribly sweet with his own husband and daughter. Ludwig was nice enough, the grandfather seemed like a fun guy and the youngest brother... He was quite cute. Dimas gave a sigh. He had to be at least ten years older than the kid.

"This is Dimas." Lovino said to his brother. Feliciano gave a big smile. Marcello looked up over his book before looking away.

"It's nice to meet you Prince Dimas." Feliciano said.

"No need to call me Prince. Dimas is fine." Dimas said with a small blush. The word Prince was so strange to him.

"Fran, where's Arthur?" Antonio asked.

"In his work space. By the way Lovino, he's been trying to figure out how to ask you for a look at your shoes for months now. Would you be a dear?"

"Ah, sure. There's something I've been meaning to ask him about so it'll be a fair trade." Lovino said.

"Anyway," Antonio said. "Since you guys are Lovino's family you are part of the Royal Family. That means you have the right to live here with us, or in any of the other castles or Villas. If you so choose."

"Well..." Feliciano said looking to Ludwig then to Romulus and Marcello. "Ludwig and I will have to talk it over."

"We'll want more information on all of our options." Ludwig said. "Because I do work, and unless I had another opportunity of employment I would have to stay close. As for Romulus, he can make that choice for himself. And Marcello-"

"Stays with me." Feliciano said.

"I'm an adult." Marcello said putting his book down. "I'm almost 17. You can't tell me where to stay."

"I'm your legal guardian."

"No, Lovino is." Marcello said "You only say you are because you thought he was dead."

"You should stay with one of us." Romulus said. "I'll stay awhile Lovino, see if I like things."

"There's a few houses on the grounds." Lovino said. "Most are run down, this place has been used again in the last... 5 years?" Lovino thought for a moment. "So we're still finding piles of rubble. But if you want we can fix one of them up. Be close but still have your privacy and the woods."

"Perhaps." He said "This food is amazing." He said. Marcello folded his arms over his chest.

"Marcello I really think we should stay together." Feliciano said.

"Whatever. I'm not hungry anymore." He said pushing his plate away and leaving the room.

"Oh dear..." Feliciano said with a soft sigh. "I should-"

"Stay." Lovino said "Let him go burn off steam. Go after him now and he'll only get more worked up." He finished his plate. "You two have a lot to talk about as it is, so we'll meet up again later. Antonio and I have some stuff to do anyway."

"Good plan." Ludwig said. "I also wouldn't mind spending time with my brother."

"What?" Antonio asked

"Gilbert. My brother." Ludwig said

"Huh. Small world."

000

"Arthur?" Antonio asked knocking on the door to his work space. "Can we come in?" The door opened and Arthur gave each of them long glares.

"What?" he asked "I'm very busy."

"Well..." Lovino said "We want to have a baby. Of our own." He said

"Oh. Well in that case do come in."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update. Holidays are nuts. Also updates are moving too Tuesdays, mondays are too busy.**

Antonio and Lovino came into the dimly lit work room. Arthur clapped his hands and several more candles lit up. All the walls covered in book cases with a few chairs here and there. A fireplace and a cauldron sat opposite the door. Arthur pointed to the chairs, and they all sat.

"So you want to have a baby?" Arthur asked. "That's quite a big step. Especially if you want to do it this way."

"Well... It feels right." Antonio said taking Lovino's hand. "it's possible, right?"

"Yes. Lovino please stand, I want to take a look at you." Arthur said. Lovino nodded and stood. Arthur peaked around his waist. "Do you mind if I touch?" He asked. Lovino nodded. He placed his hands on Lovino's hips and then his waist. "Well, you're pretty close. We have three major things to do before you can start to reproduce. First is make your hips wider, than grow the reproductive organs and if you choose breasts for milk."

"I have to grow boobs?" Lovino asked

"If you want. Don't worry once you have child it can be reversed." Arthur said. "How many were you planning on having?"

"Well... Let's start with one?" Lovino asked. Antonio nodded. "One for now."

"Right. Well I'll brew you a potion. You'll take it twice a day for two weeks. Want to do breasts or shall the baby be on formula?"

"Lets do formula." Lovino said.

"Wait what about the birth?" Antonio asked.

"Well, when Lovino goes into labor, an exit will open that will close in a few days. After the baby is born I'll give you another brew that will turn you to normal." He said grabbing a book. "So as I was saying after the two weeks, you come back and I'll cast a spell and give you another potion you take once a day until you become pregnant. Then we wait nine months, the baby is born and then the after potion and you'll be back to normal." He said flipping the book. "Here's the potion. I'll have this brewed for dinner." He said. "Now, I may be stepping out line with this but while you are trying to have a baby, I would keep Dimas out of the bedroom. I'd hate for the wrong man to be the father."

Both Antonio and Lovino went bright red and nodded.

Dimas had taken his time at breakfast listening to Romulus talk about his glory days as a hunter. He never hunted wolves, mostly deer. He had amazing stories to tell. After which he went up to his office to go over some plans about trolls trying to attack again and keeping them out of the country. However, someone was in his office pouting in his window seat.

"What are you doing in my office?" Dimas asked. Marcello looked up, blushed and turned away.

"Sorry. I didn't know." He stood up to leave.

"It's fine if you wanna hide out in here." He said "I've just got paperwork to do so the company will be nice." He said sitting at the desk. "Marcello right?"

"Yeah... You're Dimas?" He asked and Dimas nods. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Dimas said

"Are you jealous of your brother?"

"I..." Dimas thought for a moment. "Sometimes. Not because he's King. It was supposed to go to me, but I turned it down. I'm not one for leading. I make schemes, and do them. Toni's the diplomat and I'm the crook. That's just how we are. But I am jealous of the way he is. He's so good, you know? He's almost too kind to be a real person."

"I... I know how that feels." Marcello said.

"I guess Feliciano is also too nice?" Marcello nodded. "Well, sure Toni is nice and has a great family... But then I remember I'm a lot tougher than he is. I'm a bit smarter than he is. I have my own strength and he has his... And that's ok."

"I'm smarter than Feli." Marcello said. "I'm the only one who reads."

"You're probably smarter than Lovino too. He's got street smarts but you ask that kid any scholarly thing and he'll pull a blank."

"I wish I had street smarts." Marcello said sitting on Dimas' desk. "But Feli never let me go anyway after Lovino vanished. And I sorta understood... But Lovino is fine and Lovino is a queen. Feli has nothing to worry about now! I should be allowed to make my own choices and go where I want!"

"Well, what _do_ you want?" Dimas asked

"I don't want to be alone in a stuffy house babysitting a kid that isn't mine while my brother has a great life. I'm so bored all the time..." He gave a sigh "I want an adventure like Lovino had."

"I dunno. I was on that adventure. And speaking from experience... It brought great things, and was exciting at first. But... Marcello we all had to make impossible choices. We all almost died or lost each other over and over..." He frowned. "Lovino and Antonio had to do horrible things to just survive."

"But you did, something." Marcello said. "He fell in love. I want that too." Marcello gave a sigh and laid across Dimas' desk with no concern for the work he was trying to do. "Have you ever been in love Dimas?"

"I thought so once." He said. "But that didn't go the way I had hoped. Which is fine because now I see it was more lust than anything and now we're really good friends."

"What was it like?" Marcello asked. "Being in love?"

"It hurt." He said. "But it was also really nice because you got this feeling in your stomach when they look at you but it sucked because I wanted to be with them, but they didn't want to be with me."

"That's awful."

"Ah, well you can't help who you love. Sometimes you just gotta turn to sea foam and let the prince have his bride."

"You are the prince." Marcello said. "But I know what you're talking about. Little Mermaid, right?"

"Yeah." Dimas said "Seems fitting for the situation."

"Just so you know, I really like mermaid." Marcello said sitting up.

"You shouldn't." Dimas said, knowing the words held two meanings.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay. Warning, we do start to enter 'horror' category here. Be wary.**

Two weeks flew by in a blur. Ludwig and Feliciano had decided they were going to move to a Villa near by their old village. Ludwig still had work to do, even if he had money to spare now. They left with tearful goodbye after the first week promising to visit during holidays and over summers. Marcello had refused to go with them. And Romulus decided to make his next project redoing an old house on the castle land.

In the mean time, Lovino's body was ready to start trying for a baby. His voice had gotten slightly higher, and... Well he was just more feminine. His hips have gotten wider much to Antonio and Dimas's delight. However, poor Dimas was kicked out of the bedroom for a while.

"Sorry Dimas." Toni said "But once Lovi starts taking that other potion you can't come and play anymore until Arthur gives us the ok."

"But..." Dimas sat behind Lovino on the bed rubbing his hips. "Look at him... He's so cute!"

"Better enjoy tonight then." Lovino said enjoying all the extra attention.

"Oh trust me, I will." Dimas said bringing him into a kiss. Antonio chuckled and crawled into bed next to them.

000

"Here you are Lovino." Arthur said handing him a new vial. "Once before bed and in a few days you will be fertile. Where's Antonio?" He asked.

"Oh, he and Dimas are camping out in the dungeon. It's a full moon."

"Ah yes! I sometimes forget about their furry little problem. Which I should mention.. Once you are fertile, Antonio is not going to be able to take his hands off you. And I'd stay away from Dimas until you're pregnant."

"Why?" Lovino asked

"You'll be full hormones begging men to sleep with you. So your scent will be.. Potent to them, as they are wolves."

"How will I know when I'm pregnant?" Lovino asked

"Come here every morning, and I'll do a test. Once you test positive we'll start your prenatal treatment."

"My what?"

"You're going to have to change a few things. What you do, what you eat.. You'll have to take some potions, that will help the baby. All kinds of things." Arthur said. "Just get some sleep and come by tomorrow for your next one."

"Yeah, ok. Night." Lovino said and walked up to his room with the vial and drowning it. He looked to his bed and sighed. Sleeping alone was so hard... So he decided to take a bath before bed. He gathered up his night clothes and his way down the hall passing Marcello.

"What are you doing?" Lovino asked "That's Dimas' office nothing fancy in there."

"Oh. I just had a question for Dimas about his job. Where is he?"

"It's a little late for questions... Almost 11. As for Dimas he's in the dungeon with Antonio. It's a full moon tonight."

"Oh... Why are you up?"

"I'm going to take a bath." Lovino said "You should get some sleep."

"Yeah... Fine." Marcello said and turned going back down the hall to his room

Lovino gave a sigh before continuing down the hall to the main bathroom. He would have to ask Dimas why Marcello was so interested in his work later. Marcello had never shown interest in fighting before...

Lovino came to the bathroom door and pushed it open. The bathroom was a large room with shiny white walls and a large bathtub with golden accents. He filled himself a bath of warm water before stripping down to nothing. He lit a few candles and got in the tub.

"I can't believe I'm gonna have a baby~" He said getting comfortable in the water. He floated in the water of the tub closing his eyes and enjoying the sensation of floating. He rubbed over his stomach humming softly. He was completely content and his body relaxed. So much so, he didn't notice that the candles all blew out at once.

The water suddenly grew cold and the lamps faded. Lovino sits up suddenly shivering and looking around the room. "Hello...?" He asked holding himself. There was no noise. No movement anywhere in the room. For a moment, Lovino thought he was just being crazy. If someone was in the bathroom he could see them.

But there was breath at his neck. Lovino whimpered, trying to scream but his voice would not come to him. He stayed still as invisible hands ran down his body and over his widen hips. Something was behind him. The water level in the tub had gone up so that water was about to spill over the edge. Cold lips brushed on his shoulder as the hands creeped up his body.

" _You could have been mine."_

The voice was soft, just below a whisper. The voice was no longer human but all too familiar to Lovino. He shivered as tears ran down his face.

" _But you chose him"_

Lovino shook his head as those hands ran over his body making his skin crawl. Goosebumps rose all over his body wherever he was touched.

" _But you killed me."_

They slid up this his shoulders. He felt ill. Lovino tried to say something. He wanted to reason with the voice. But everything it said was true. Lovino _had_ killed him, and he didn't regret it.

" _Now I'll kill you."_

Lovino found his voice and let out a shill scream before his head was pulled back into the ice cold water. Lovino screamed and struggled fighting back. His eyes opened and he could see just above the water... The ghostly figure of Sadiq. Just the way he looked as he died.

Suddenly someone was pulling Lovino out of the water and onto the floor of the bathroom. "Lovino?" Lovino looked up his eyes adjusting. His grandfather knelt beside him and wrapped him in a towel. "Lovino please answer me"

"I'm..." Lovino said gasping for hair. "Yeah."

"Are you alright?" His grandfather asked. Lovino shook his head, tearings flowing down his face.

"He tried.." His voice broke. "Drown." Lovino sobbed "He tried to drown me." He choked out. "He wanted to kill me..."


	7. Chapter 7

**tw for biting? Near death. Also Ivan.**

No one had gotten a good sleep that night. Antonio was made aware of Lovino nearly drowning and instantly went to his side. He ordered Arthur to do a blessing of the castle to remove his spirit. Arthur spent the whole day doing it until Antonio was satisfied.

A few days passed with no other activity and it was deemed safe again. Or so they thought. Lovino then decided to continue his pursuit to have a child, perhaps against his better judgement. Lovino was determined and no ghost would stop him.

Lovino woke up that morning feeling quite refreshed. He stretched and go out of bed before getting dressed. Antonio was no where to be seen- Probably had something to do that morning. Lovino made his way down to the dining room. It was empty.

"Good afternoon Lovino." Francis said coming from the kitchen. "You look very nice today. I guess sleeping in does make you pretty."

"What time is it?" Lovino asked

"Almost One. I can make lunch for you, if you like."

"Mmm, yeah. Something with cheese." Lovino said just as Antonio burst into the room with Dimas falling right behind him.

"Francis what are you making because it smells so good." Antonio said practically drooling. He turned to Lovi and grinned. "Lovi..."

"You smell amazing." Dimas said cutting in front of Antonio. "You look amazing. We should have sex."

"Excuse you." Antonio said pushing Dimas out of the way. "My Lovi."

"Move." Dimas growled.

"Mine." Antonio snarled his face turning into a snout.

"Boys!" Lovino said standing up. "What is with you two?"

"I want you." They both said.

"You must be fertile." Arthur said entering the room and conjuring a spray bottle. He used it on Dimas "Bad dog. No humping." He said. Dimas whined and backed off.

"Fertile?" Francis asked. Arthur shushed him.

"Hah!" Antonio said and picked Lovino up and tossed him over his shoulder. "Mine!"

"Toni!" Lovino yelled "Put me down!"

"Never!" And Antonio ran from the room taking Lovino with him.

000

While Lovino was fertile, Dimas was forced to wear the ring. A powerful ring that made him and Antonio normal humans. Neither of them enjoyed wearing it, as it made getting around harder. Their eyesight was bad, their noses stuffed and everything sounded like they had cotton in their ears. But it had some good uses. They wouldn't transform under the full moon. Nor would they have their ears and tails and could blend in better.

Dimas sighed heavily leaning on his desk looking over plans. Being a human was so boring... He couldn't even use his hearing to listen to Antonio and Lovino have sex down the hall. He banged his head on the desk and whined.

"Ah... Dimas?" Marcello asked peeking through the door. "Mind if I come in?"

"Sure. I'm not getting any work done anyway." Dimas said with a sigh.

"Thanks... All I can hear in my room is those two. Where are your ears?" He asked sitting on his desk.

"Gone. I have to wear this ring to be human for a while. It's for stuff, don't ask." He said "Anyway, you're welcome to sleep in here. I have a couch over there."

"Thanks... Isn't your room around here?" Marcello asked innocently

"Yeah. It's connected through that door." Dimas said and pointed. "I probably should get to bed soon..." He mumbled taking a glance at Marcello. The teen really was quite cute. His hair a golden brown with dark eyes and long lashes. Sweet lips that looked like the ached for a kiss, and yet had never been kissed once. Perhaps he should- No. Nope. Bad thought. Dimas shook his head and sighed "Make yourself at home but I'm hitting the hay."

"Oh, ok." Marcello said watching him as he left the room.

Dimas peeled his clothes off, and opted to wear a shirt to bed before falling into bed face first. He sighed and made himself comfortable and got under the covers. He turned off his lamp before rolling over on his side. He really shouldn't let himself think such things about a teenager. No matter how cute he was. He hummed softly to himself before falling asleep.

Dimas was underwater. Just floating in the abyss. He looked up and could see the light shining down on the surface lighting the sea. He looked down but the floor was too deep to see the bottom. The water was lukewarm, and Dimas found he didn't need to breath. He swam with ease through the water.

While he felt like he was moving the sea was so empty it looked as if he was staying in one spot. That is until he saw _him._ A mermaid, or perhaps a merman singing softly and swimming towards him. All he could see from a distance was shiny brown hair and a long white tail pushing him through the water. As the merman got closer Dimas could make out his face.

Marcello sang gently and put his arms around Dimas' neck hanging off his gently. His long tail curled around one of his legs and he pressed his body closer. Dimas pulled him in holding him at the hips.

" _Kiss me."_

The voice did not belong to Marcello, but Dimas had heard it before. He looked at Marcello's pale lips, finally noticing that they had not been moving this entire time. Dimas let go of his hips but Marcello had a strong hold on him.

" _Kiss me."_

Dimas wanted to run and scream but Marcello pressed his face into his shoulder where it met his neck. And he opened his mouth. But it was not behind his lips rather, like most mermaids under his chin. His entire face lifted revealing something more terrifying that the mouth of a mermaid.

Ivan's face.

"KISS ME." Ivan screamed his mouth opening up wide and sinking into Dimas's shoulder and neck. Blood gushed from him, and he felt like he was going to die.

 _Dimas._

He thrashed violently trying to get away.

"DIMAS!" And something slapped across his face so hard he woke up with a small scream.

Marcello sat in his lap, part of his shirt undone. "Are you ok? You're bleeding!"

"What...?" Dimas asked sitting up his hand going to his neck. Sure enough he was covered in his own blood. "I am..." He pulled his shirt off. "I need a mirror." Marcello nodded and got off him. Dimas got up and turned the light on and checked his mirror. He couldn't believe it. His neck and shoulder had most definitely been bleeding as if something... or someone had bitten him.

But there was no wound.


	8. Chapter 8

"Well." Arthur said taking a step back "You have no signs of anything being wrong with you. But..." He held up the bloody shirt. "Are you sure you didn't just have a nose bleed."

"Yes." Marcello said. "He started thrashing and screaming and blood just started pouring from his shoulder."

"And it stopped when he woke up?"

"Yes."

"Well. It's certainly lucky that you happened to be there."

"Wait." Dimas said turning to Marcello. "Why were you in my bedroom?" He asked.

"I-" He blushed "I heard you screaming." Marcello wasn't a very good liar. Marcello had been sitting on him with his shirt halfway off. But perhaps this was a conversation to have without Arthur in the room.

"Ok... But what bothers me is I was having a dream... I just don't remember what happened..." Dimas said with a sigh.

"It was most likely your body trying to scare you awake, so you could address whatever was happening to you." Arthur said

"So what do I do?" Dimas asked.

"Hmm... Well, you'll have to be watched while you sleep to ensure that it doesn't happen again."

"I can do it." Marcello said "I'm a light sleeper so if he starts to thrash around again- I can wake him." Dimas was going to a argue. He couldn't sleep with Marcello. Lovino would kill him.

"Perfect." Arthur said. "If it happens again come and get me."

"Yeah... Also- Don't mention this to Lovino or Antonio. I don't want to worry them." Dimas said softly "Especially right now with Lovino."

"What? What's wrong with Lovino?" Marcello asked.

"Nothing's wrong." Dimas said. "He's- well he'll tell you when the time is right." Marcello pouted. "Come on. Let's get to bed. It's almost 4 in the morning... Thanks Arthur."

"Anytime." He said "I'll look into this ghost bleeding problem of yours." Dimas nodded and took Marcello back to his room.

Arthur pursued through a few books searching for the symptoms that Dimas had put forth. But with no luck. His collection was quite inadequate in the sleep department. However- an old colleague of his Nikolas- was quite familiar in the dream world. And Vladimir in the world of the undead. Perhaps he should write to them...

"Morning Arthur." Lovino said coming in "I'm ready to see if I'm pregnant."

"Alright, but don't be down if it's negative. These things take time." Arthur said shutting the book and producing his wand. "Stand still, pull up your shirt, and-" He waved his wand over Lovino's bare stomach. For a moment, nothing happened. Then his stomach lit up green.

"What does that mean?" Lovino asked

"You're pregnant."

000

Antonio sat in his office listening to Eduard. Well, half listening to Eduard. He listed off all the things that had to be done for his official coronation. Antonio was starting to not want one...

"Guest must be invited. Friends and royals from other kingdoms. People from his Kingdom with power and money. Then the castle must be finished with it's reconstructions. We need flowers, and decorations and food! Sire, Francis is going to have to hire extra help in the kitchens."

"Does it really have to be such a big to do?" Antonio asked. "I've been King for a year now, and I've done a lot of things. Do I really need a coronation?"

"Sire, you do. It's a tradition in this country. People will start to question you without one."

"Fine but... Don't go overboard."

"ANTONIO!" Lovino said flying into the room, past Eduard nearly knocking him over.

"Lovi! Antonio said as Lovino jumped over his desk and into his lap. "What is it?"

"I'm pregnant!" Lovino said. Antonio smiled widely but before he could even get a word out Eduard gave a squeal.

"Ah! Good show your majesty! Perfect timing. A pregnant Queen- a little prince or princess on the way! Perfect timing. The country is doing well, the coronation is underway and the people will rejoice!"

"Lovi- I.. this is amazing." Antonio said kissing Lovino's lips then all over his face. "Oh Lovi... We're gonna have a baby!"

"What time is, we should tell Dimas and granadad and Cello-"

"About 10?" Antonio said "They should all be up." Antonio said and the hurried out of the door and down the hall to Dimas' office.

But it was empty. So they tried his room.

And it was not.

"What the FUCK?" Lovino screamed. Dimas was laying in bed still asleep with Marcello sleeping and snuggled behind him. "WHAT THE FUCK?" Lovino screamed and pulled his hair comb out of his hair. Dimas sat up, and looked to Marcello- whom was still half asleep.

"Oh shit- Lovino wait!" Dimas yelled jumping back.

"You're sleeping with my little brother?" Lovino screamed. Dimas shook his head and looked to Antonio. Antonio only gave him a shrug.

"No- I'm not."

"Well, not like sex." Marcello said. "He let me sleep in his office and he was screaming and covered in blood-"

"What?" Antonio asked "Blood?"

"Woke up covered in blood." Dimas explained."No wound, happened in my sleep Arthur said someone should sleep with me so they could wake me up if it happened again!" Dimas said quickly now backed into a wall.

"Wait, when did this happen?" Antonio asked taking Lovino's wrist. Lovino still looked murderous but was calming.

"This morning-" Dimas said. "It's a long story."

"Start explaining." Lovino said

And Dimas did. He told them how Marcello came in to get away from the noise. How he had gone to bed and woke up covered in blood (he skipped the part with Marcello on top of him. He and the other had yet to talk about that) and how Arthur said he shouldn't sleep on his own.

"I wasn't going to tell you because I didn't want to worry you or make you not want to go through with that thing." He said,

"Oh!" Antonio said and smiled. "I almost forgot-"

"I'm pregnant." Lovino said.

"That's great!" Dimas said

"What." Marcello cut in.

"Magic." Lovino quickly explained. "We've been trying for a little bit now." He said rubbing his stomach. "But yeah,we're going to have a baby."


	9. Chapter 9

**Toni's dream at the end was written by the ever lovely Lady-Pryien!**

Telling everyone was easy enough after that. Lovino told his grandfather who hugged him tightly and clamped Antonio the back. Though he did look down at himself and whisper something about being too young to be a great grandfather. Lovino wrote a letter to Feliciano- who responded by the evening. He was ecstatic and would being coming up for a shower when Lovino was farther along.

Eduard wasted no time in telling the whole kingdom. And the kingdom wasted no time sending gifts. Bassinets by the score, mobiles of all sorts of themes, bottles and diapers. And Lovino was only a few weeks along.

"Sire, we've gotten another set of baby clothes." Eduard said fixing his glasses. "As well as people who want to see our queen."

"Um..." Antonio said, sitting on the throne and leaning on one hand. "I guess put it with the rest of the gifts..."

"What are we going to do with all of this stuff?" Lovino asked

"Use what we can and give the rest away?" Antonio asked "Eduard keep track of who gave what and send them all thank you notes." Antonio ordered. "As for seeing the queen... We'll do a painting when Lovino is farther along."

"And we'll have a party." Lovino said. "Talk to people. Show them me and the baby are healthy." Lovino said looking down and rubbing his stomach lovingly.

"We've got lots of letters." Dimas said coming from the grounds. "So many letters of congratulations."

"Should they be given thank you notes as well sire?" Eduard asked with a sigh.

"It's polite." Antonio said. "Feel free to delegate the work to others."

"Thank you sire..." He said and left them to get to work.

"It's been two weeks and people are already asking about genders and baby names." Dimas said. "And offering baby names."

"We probably should talk about baby names..." Antonio sighed.

"Dimas is available."

"I was thinking maybe Maria?" Lovino asked

"I'm touched Lovino." Antonio said but sighed "But... No. That affair is too fresh... What about your parents? I don't think you ever told me their names."

"Dante and Giana." Lovino said "I wasn't particularly close to my father and my mother... Well I don't know."

"The baby doesn't have to be named after anyone." Antonio said "We can name them whatever we please."

"You have a lot of suggestions..." Dimas said "Everyone and their mother wants to name this baby."

"We can't just name the baby anything. They need the perfect name." Lovino insisted.

"The name will come." Antonio said. "In the mean time, if you think of a possible name, write it down and every week or so, we'll look it over."

"You should have one before you throw any party." Dimas said "You know that's all people are going to ask you about."

"Or you know, how the hell I'm having a baby." Lovino said.

"You know, I read a few of the letters..." Dimas said after a moment. "Holy shit. I don't think people know you're a man."

"Of course they do." Lovino insisted. "There are paintings of me sold in the Kingdom! Stuff with my face on it sells. I'm flat chested, I have short hair-"

"Lovino. When we first met I thought you were a girl." Dimas reminds him,

"I was wearing a skirt!"

"You wear dresses." Dimas pointed out.

"I... So?" Lovino crossed his arms. "They're very comfy and warm."

"And you look very girly." Dimas said placing his hands on his hips. "Look at these things. Child bearing hips!"

"That I grew for the baby! They'll be gone after the baby is born."

"Really?" Antonio asked with a pout. "I like your hips. They're very sexy."

"Please, keep the hips." Dimas said. "They are so lovely."

"Am I just a pair of hips to you two?" Lovino asked and pouted.

"No!" they both said and hugged him. Lovino sighed and hugged them back.

000

"I can't believe that many people have given us gifts." Antonio said starting to undress for bed. "What do you have?" Antonio asked. Lovino was laying on his side with a book.

"A book on parenting." He said. "What?"

"Nothing. You're just too cute." Antonio said and kissed his head. "I'm going to bed."

"I'm gonna stay up and read this awhile, the light won't bother you, will it?" Lovino asked.

"Nope. Night Lovi."

"Night." Lovino said.

"Night Dimas." Antonio said.

"Night." Dimas said from his mattress on the floor. He couldn't sleep alone in case whatever happened to him, happens again. But Lovino wasn't going to allow him to sleep with Marcello. Antonio cuddled up beside Lovino, listening to him flip pages in his book lulling him to sleep.

A light rumbling could be heard outside, but it was drowned out by the humming. A woman stood off in the corner, barely illuminated by the kerosene lamp. Her humming turned into a soft lullaby. Antonio smiled tiredly, feeling warm and comfortable. He wiggled a bit in bed and the singing stopped, "Oh my sweet Antonio~" the woman's whispering voice echoed. She walked over as another crack of thunder clapped. She sat down and hummed again as she ran her fingers over his cheek, "Such a strong little wolf…" she whispered. Her fingers were cold and Antonio felt uncomfortable. His warmth was seeping away and being replaced by a cold feeling. The walls were no longer illuminated in the soft glow of a lamp, but rather the cold light of the moon.

He shivered and tried to press closer to the woman as she began singing, her voice the only warmth in the room, but she seemed to disappear. He desperately looked around and found her standing on the opposite side of the room, grabbing a book from the shelf. "Oh Antonio, you love this book…" she said through the singing. She walked over and sat back down beside him.

She began reading to him. He tried to focus, but the humming and singing grew louder. She dropped the book to the floor and chuckled softly, the rest of the noise ceasing immediately. She leaned over, hovering above him, no longer a source of warmth, but rather where the ice that froze him was coming from. "My dear, sweet pup…" she said, her icy fingers reaching out to touch his cheek. He tried to push away, but the blanket tightened on him, clenching around him.

He gasped and regretted the decision as breath was harder and hader to suck in.

Lightening flashed and his eyes widened as he stared at the cold unloving face of his mother. Her eyes cold and glassy, although she smiled. Her hands clenched down over his throat, "My baby boy, so sweet and precious." she hissed, "So strong. So beloved."

He choked and tried to reach up and pry her fingers off of him. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't move. The blanket was so tight.

"Sleep now, Antonio, Sleep... be a good boy… sleep for mommy… such a good boy… Antonio…. Antonio, baby… Antonio…"

"ANTONIO." Lovino screamed. He jolted awake taking a big gulp of breath- those eyes burned into his eyelids. Lovino hugged him tightly

"What happened...?" Antonio asked but part of him knew

"You weren't breathing..." Dimas said "You're face was blue."

"I had a dream." He said. "And you won't believe what happened."


	10. Chapter 10

"So, you think the dream corresponded to the way you couldn't breath?" Arthur asked.

"Yes." Antonio said. "She was choking me." Arthur nodded.

"Ok. Dimas, when you came in about all the bleeding... Did you have a strange dream?" Arthur asked.

"I... Think?" Dimas said slowly. Arthur nodded and pointed his wand at him. Suddenly Dimas gave a small scream. "Fuck, what did you- that's horrifying!"

"That, was your dream... You were bit by a man pretending to be a mermaid. And right where he bit you was the mark." Arthur said. Suddenly it became very apparent to him. "You killed the man in your dream, right?"

"Yes. Somewhat recently."

"And Antonio killed his mother... Or what was left of her. The ghosts are haunting your dreams."

"How do we stop them?" Lovino asked.

"Well..." Arthur said. "I have two friends. IF I can bring them in, the three of us may be able to banish the spirits and help you."

"Why can't you do it?" Lovino asked

"Because I'm a healing warlock." He said "I work with the living and alter their bodies. Like I did with your baby and how I turned Francis into a frog. Lukas is an expert in all things of the mind. While Vladimir is an expert with the dead. The three of us will be able to handle the problem."

"Wait, will Lovino have the dreams?" Antonio asked

"It's possible." Arthur said with a sigh. "I would, for the time being change your schedules. Take two hour naps, with someone watching you. Hopefully, these attacks are few and far inbetween. Because of the power it takes to cause them." He said "I'll write my friends, in the mean time you three figure out how you're going to make this work."

000

A week went by without incident. They were all taking naps, with guards watching over them. They passed the nights by reading and playing small card games along with their short naps (and other, activities.). They were reaching a sort of normalcy.

"I'm a little sleepy." Lovino said leaning on Antonio's shoulder, his legs in Dimas' lap. The brothers were playing a game of chess.

"Take a nap. We'll stay up and the guards are right outside." Antonio said. Lovino nodded and laid out on the soft rug and grabbed a pillow and blanket. He put the pillow between them and got comfortable. Antonio stroked his hair lovingly until he fell asleep.

Lovino was in the castle, but it was different. He didn't wear his hood and he didn't have a baby in his belly. The castle was cold... So he liked to spend his time outside. There was a wall around the castle. Not a very high one, mostly serving as a fence. Lovino liked to walk around it, imagining what it would be like to leave it's walls. He let his hand rub against the smooth brick as he walked.

"Oof!" Lovino could hardly believe his eyes. A boy had jumped over the fence and landed in his butt. He was very handsome and not much older than Lovino. He stood up and made sure his hat was secured on his head. It was a blue hat with a long red feather. The boy was dressed nicely- though he was a bit torn up.

"Who are you?" Lovino asked. The boy looked up. Lovino blushed darkly for he had the most beautiful eyes, a lovely green. His hair was dark and complemented his eyes. He was rather pale, and had long hair. Lovino thought he might look better tan. But the thought was brushed away.

"My apologies miss." He said standing and dusting himself off. He was rather tall given how young and thin he was. "I am Prince Anthony of the next Kingdom." He said and bowed to her. Lovino bit his lip, not bothering to correct him.

"Why are you here in my castle?" Lovino asked stepping closer.

"Ah, you see- I'm 16 now. And I'm to rule my Kingdom. And I've heard rumor of a princess who is blooming into a lovely young lady. I've come to see her and ask for her hand in marriage."

"You just break into her castle and expect the princess to say yes to a complete stranger?" Lovino asked turning away from the prince "it's not very Princely. Most princes have horses and knights and don't sneak over walls!" Lovino huffed.

"Well..." Anthony said blushing "I've written her mother. So has my father and mother... But she says the princess is not to meet any Prince. Or leave the castle. So I've come to see her anyway." He said this part proudly. Lovino blushed.

"I suppose that's Princely." He said "But still. How can she love you if she doesn't know you?" Lovino asked.

"I want to know her." Anthony said "She's supposed to be kind and as funny as she is beautiful. Caring and even a little stubborn. They say she has hair as black as cole." Anthony said getting a look at Lovino. His eyes went to his lips. "Lips as red as a rose." He took Lovino's hand. "Skin as white as snow."

"Well..." He took his hand away. "She does."

"So do you."

"So do I."

"What's your name?" Anthony asked. Lovino told him his name. "That's a beautiful name. A strange name but very fitting."

"It's a little on the nose, don't you think?" Lovino asked with a smile. "I have no idea what my mother was thinking."

"I bet she was thinking my goodness my little girl is pale."

"Well... My step mother says... My real mother was sewing and pricked her finger and her blood hit the snow. And she knew she would die having me."

"I'm sorry." Anthony said.

"No no... I never knew her. You cannot miss what you have never had." Lovino said. But this was false.

"But surely your stepmother treats you well." Anthony said.

"No. Not really." Lovino said "I'm a reminder of what she can never have. My stepmother is infertile. And all she has ever wanted was a baby."

"But she has you."

"I'm not enough. She doesn't love me." Lovino sighed. "Maybe marrying a prince would be just the way to show her."

"I have to go..." Anthony said as the sun began to set.

"Will you come back?" Lovino asked

"For you. I think I would do anything." Anthony said and climbed up the wall.

"Good bye Anthony."

"Good bye. Snow White." And Anthony jumped over the fence.


	11. Chapter 11

Lovino woke slowly. Antonio and Dimas were still playing their game. Lovino sat up suddenly and grabbed a book from the shelf. It was a small leather bound journal he had bought some time ago in hopes of keeping a journal. He never used it.

"Lovi?" Antonio asked.

"Shh." Lovino hushed writing down his dream. Every detail he could recall. He wrote it all down filling up a few pages front and back. Once he finished he looked up at the other two. "I had a dream, I was Snow White. It was vivid and so... Real. I could recall details like bricks and how they felt... What was her husband's name? The one she loved?"

"Anthony." Antonio said.

"I need to speak to Gilbert..." Lovino said hurriedly.

"Woah, woah." Antonio said "Calm down. He's not awake yet." he grabbed Lovino by the shoulders gently. "Now what's this about Snow White?"

"I had a dream that I was Snow White." Lovino said. "And I was here, and I met a Prince- who sorta looked like you? But Pale and thin."

"So?" Dimas asked.

"So, it was vivid... And I think I might have seen what really happened." Lovino said. Antonio looked to Dimas and gave a worried look. "What?"

"I wonder if this has to do with the ghost in our dreams." Antonio said. "Sadiq luring you to stay asleep longer..."

"Toni I don't think so." Lovino said "Sadiq wasn't that bright. He wouldn't know about this stuff. I think, Snow White is trying to tell me something through dreams."

"Ok." Dimas said "Let's play along for a moment. What message would Snow White being trying to send you?"

"Did anyone know her stepmother- The evil queen was infertile?" Lovino asked

"I didn't... But we can ask Gilbert in the morning." Antonio said "But we should also talk to Arthur. Maybe his friends would know... whenever they get here."

000

They visited Gilbert first thing in the morning. He had jumped up excitedly and grabbed a few pieces of paper, even a rolled up painting. He had sprawled them out on the floor.

"Ok, so in my research of Toni boy's blood line, Prince Anthony of Pyrien was definitely related to him. He's the grandfather of Adam he did sneak into Snow White's castle when he was 16. He did it a few times each time coming home and writing about it. He wrote about how pretty she was. An kind and funny she was. How sad she was. And that he wanted to rescue her. However when he worked up the nerve to do it, she was already gone."

"I thought the Prince met her when she was dead already?" Antonio asked.

"Nope. They knew each other. He looked for her for ages. 6 months he ran around in that forest because he was convinced she was alive. Eventually he gives up hope and on his way back to his castle passes through this tiny village and finds her glass casket and kisses her." gilbert explains. He unrolls the painting of Anthony. "This was supposedly made around the time he met Snow White."

"That's just how I saw him. He was even wearing the hat. But the feather was red not brown."

"This feather was red. It's just faded." Gilbert said.

"He really does look like me..." Antonio said

"But what about the Queen?" Dimas asked. "Was she infertile?"

"Actually, she was." Gilbert said. "It's a little known fact. The Queen kept it hidden. An infertile Queen is a sign of a country starting to crumble. But it's listed in a few medical journals- even in Snow White's secret Diary."

"What?" Lovino asked.

"Snow White was an avid Diary keeper. The one she wrote as a new Queen is a classic. But she kept one as a little girl and the Queen hid it away. It was only found recently." Gilbert said. "I'd show it to you but it's kept in the Library in the Cinderella Castle- I got a peek at it last time there was a Cinderella Ball. Which you guys should throw- it'll be great."

"So." Dimas said. "Lovino's dream is accurate?"

"He's certainly got fact on his side." Gilbert said starting to clean up. "Lovino if you have a dream like this again, let me know ok?"

000

"And Gilbert fact checked it?" Arthur asked. "Extraordinary..." Arthur said. "Lukas will be very interested."

"How long until your friends get here?" Dimas asked.

"I just got letters from both saying they are coming. Lukas predicts 2 days, and Vladimir that evening." Arthur said. "However, Lukas suggested in his letters that you write all your dreams down. As soon as you wake up write it down." Arthur told them.

"Like Lovino did?"Antonio asked.

"Just like Lovino did."

"Are Lovino's dreams dangerous?" Antonio asked

"I don't think so." Arthur said after a moment. "In each of your dreams you were attacked, and were only pulled out because someone stood over you and forced you to wake up. Lovino's dream ran it's course and he woke up naturally and he looks like he's gotten a full rest. While he should still be under the sleeping schedule, I think the dreams are safe."

"Alright." Antonio said. "I'll trust your opinion."

"How is it the dead are getting to us even though you blessed the castle?" Dimas asked

"That's something I'm hoping Vladimir will have the answer to. My goal is to have Lukas guard your minds, I your bodies and Vladimir will handle the spirits." Arthur said. "As to how- I'm not sure yet."

Dimas sat in his office, a guard sitting across from him in case he fell asleep. He was reading over a newsletter from the north. The trolls had fled from the country and handed the beanstalk forest over to the kingdom. A victory for the history books. Dimas got a quill to make a reply when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Dimas said. Marcello opened the door and blushed softly.

"Can I talk to you?" He shot the guard a look. "Alone?"

"Ah sure." He waved the guard off.

"I'll be right outside." He said and left the two to talk.

"I wanna talk about a few weeks ago... Grandad has been keeping me busy. I think Lovino asked him to-"

"Why were you on top of me?" Dimas asked.

"I thought..."Marcello bit his lip. "You were so nice and I thought you were giving me like.. .It's dumb."

"Tell me. I won't think it's dumb. Because it's probably not."

"I thought you asked me too in like a secret we can't be together kind of way. Like"I'm going to bed, make yourself at home" was code for "Meet me in here in a few minutes.""

"Oh." Dimas said softly. "I'm so sorry I led you to believe that."

"And you give me these looks when you think no one is looking- like..."

"Like?" Dimas asked licking his lips

"Like you want to devour me whole."


	12. Chapter 12

"Two more nights." Dimas said stretching out on the bed (he'd been upgraded to sleeping in the bed with them.)

"And however long it takes Arthur and the others to figure this all out." Lovino said with a sigh. He leaned on Dimas with Antonio already out cold on his other side. "My poor baby." Lovino said patting his head. "Will you two make sure he doesn't sleep forever?" He turned his attention to two guards sitting at the couch. They nodded.

"So." Dimas said "Your brother stopped by to talk to me today."

"And?" Lovino asked lowly "Did you sleep with him again?"

"No. He wanted to talk about some stuff. So it seems your brother believed I was trying to secretly get him to have sex with me." Dimas said.

"You're not?" Lovino asked with a smirk "Oh good I was afraid my baby would be down an uncle."

"Yeah well, your little brother also seems to have a crush on me." Dimas continued. "And look, you're starting to show." He said rubbing Lovino's slightly bulging tummy. "Can't believe there's a life in there..."

"I'd believe he does." Lovino said softly "Marcello is a mushy romantic. Show that boy any sort of affection and he's begging at your heels. Be gentle with him." Lovino giggled and rubbed his stomach as well "My little girl."

"Girl?" Dimas asked.

"I think so. Feels like a girl."

"Have you even touched a girl before?" He asked

"Jerk." Lovino said leaning on him gently.

"You love it." Dimas said and held him closer.

"Dimas..." Lovino whispered. "Are you still in love with me?"

"Not like I was. If that was even really love." Dimas confessed. "I think I was just feeling so alone. And you and Toni were so happy.. And I was envious. Not to mention I did and still do lust after you."

"Lust after me?" Lovino teased. "I'm a married man!"

"Yeah, your husband is a less hot me, so you clearly have a type." Dimas said and laughed.

"Yeah. I do." Lovino said petting Antonio's hair as the king started to dream.

Antonio was a little boy. No older than 5, with a short tail and little ears and wild hair. He ran around his mother's feet looking up at her with love. She smiled brightly at him and brought him close and up on a stool.

"Hold still baby, mama has to give you a hair cut. You're starting to shed!" She said and held up a pair of razor sharp scissors. She hummed softly as she began to snip away at Antonio's hair. "I have such a pretty baby boy~" She sang softly. "With a wild mane. A powerful little baby."

"heh." Antonio giggled.

"Stay still." His mother said and sang some more "A little man who will be king." She cut more, the sound of the scissors loud in Antonio's ears. "A crown he ripped off his dead mommy's head. "

"I-" Antonio said trying to look at his mother.

"Stay still." His mother said pushing his head forward. "My little boy who will be the best king ever. That is until his mommy comes back and rips off his head and wears it as a crown."

"You're scaring me!" Antonio pleaded trying to move away. But his mother held him still. Her hands were no longer rosy, and now skeletal. Antonio looked back at her and gave a scream. This was not his mother.

"STAY STILL." She screamed. She was a skeleton, wearing the robes of an old queen and cobwebs covered her. "Don't make mommy get the apple." She said and grabbed him by the hair.

"Mommy!" Little Antonio screamed. The woman dragged him across the floor by his hair and produced an apple. Antonio struggled but she forced it into his mouth. He choked and she made him take a bite. The piece lodged in his throat. She tossed him to the ground. And for good measure stabbed him at the base of the neck with her scissors.

Blood poured from the wound as Antonio looked up at the woman. Tears flowed from his eyes and blood from his neck. He was dying.

Lovino played with Antonio's hair gently- until pieces started to come off as if they had been cut away. Lovino sat up straight as a bruise formed on Antonio's head. "Shit... Toni?" Lovino said. The guards jumped up. "Toni?" Lovino asked trying to wake him.

"He's not breathing." Dimas said and shook him harder. Blood started to pour from his neck. "Fuck!" Dimas cried.

"Toni!" Lovino shouted. "Go get Arthur!" Lovino shouted. One of the guards ran from the room while the other fetched a bucket of water. "Antonio!" Lovino shouted and slapped him across the face.

"Fuck.."Dimas mumbled trying to shake him away. "We have to do something-"

"I'm trying!" Lovino cried, tears forming at his eyes. And he did the only thing he could think of to save his beloved.

He kissed him.


	13. Chapter 13

Antonio awoke with a gasp for air. Lovino threw his arms around him and hugged him close. Lovino was crying and Dimas stood there shocked for a moment. The guard came back doused them with water.

"Fuck!" Lovino screamed getting soaked. "He's awake!" He yelled but held onto Antonio.

"Fuck..." Dimas said after a moment. "We could not wake you for shit-"

"Until I kissed you." Lovino said shivering.

"Oh. Crap- we should get you dry. I doubt getting sick would be good for the baby." The guard nodded at Antonio's words and dashed for a towel. He was back in moments with a stack of them. They all got out of bed and dried off.

"What happened?" Arthur asked banging into the room still in his night clothes.

"Antonio wouldn't wake up." Dimas explained. "That is until Lovino kissed him."

"That's interesting..." Arthur said after a moment. "What happened in the dream?" Antonio explained and wrote it all down. When he explained the part about the apple, Arthur's eyes widened. "Oh. Oh!" He smacked himself in the face. "It's not your mother haunting you!"

"What?" Antonio asked.

"I'm such an idiot.. When you described the way your mother was behaving before her death- bugger I'm such an arse." Arthur said "This changes everything- that is if my theory is correct!"

"What are you going on about?" Dimas asked.

"The Queen. The Evil Queen." Arthur said. "Snow White's step mother was a witch aside from being a queen. A witch obsessed with beauty and staying young forever. It's entirely possible she would have done something to her soul before death. So in death should could gather followers to do her dirty work."

"And achieve what?"

"Lichdom." Arthur said. "You see, a magical user can bind their soul to their body after death and reanimate it as a lich. And live forever with untold magic power normally out of human reach. But it takes years and years. If the Queen was nothing more than a ghost she couldn't kill all the innocent people needed or hunt for all the ingredients to preserve her body. She needs living pawns. And say, living pawns are hard to find new. If her pawns died of murder... She could make them come back by killing their murderers."

"But why would she try to kill me?" Antonio asked.

"Probably because she still has a part of your mother. Perhaps she intends to use her image..." Arthur thought "But this theory would only hold ground if Ivan and Sadiq were her pawns."

"It wouldn't surprise me." Lovino said. "She needed someone with power to kill. Ivan was a warden. Maria would send him innocent people he would have them killed. And Sadiq knew this land well enough to track me and Antonio for weeks."

"We're going to have to act as if this is her plan." Arthur said. "Because that is the worst case scenario."

000

Lovino was so tired. Of all of it. The ghosts, the dreams haunting the people he loved... He lay on his bed thinking of all that had happened, a guard watching over him Lovino fell asleep. He needed a nap...

"Run." Was all the man had said. "Run for your life and don't ever come back." So he ran. He ran through the woods, the trees becoming tighter and twisted... Until he had reached a cottage. It was small, like he was. Everything was just his size, and there were 7 of them all. 7 bowls around the table with seven chairs that Lovino fit perfectly into. Upstairs 7 beds where if he laid in one his feet and head touched both headboards.

Of course someone had lived in the little cottage. And they came home to Lovino sleeping in their bed. 7 little men all in miner's clothes.

"What are you doing here little girl?" One asked.

"Please don't make me leave." Lovino begged "Please, my step mother wants to kill me!"

"What, woah woah." Another man said "What's going on?"

"My stepmother. The queen has decided I'm a threat to her... So she sent me out here to be killed. But the hunter who she sent let me go. Please don't send me back." Lovino said starting to cry.

"I- dammit." One man said. "We can let her get killed..."

"You can stay here." Another man said. "If, you do all the cleaning."

"And the cooking" Another added

"Make all the beds." Said a third.

"Wash all the clothes!" Said a fourth.

"Tend the gardens." A fifth.

The 6th only nodded

"And never, answer the door. In case someone is sent to kill you again." Said the 7th. "Are we clear?"

"Yes!" Lovino said jumping to his feet and kissed each of the men on their heads. All 7 turned bright red. One in particularly was a bright shade. "My name is Snow White."

"What a lovely name." The first man said. "Well I'm-" And he listed off each of the other men's names. Lovino shook each of their hands.

Lovino was welcomed into their home with open arms. They made him a bed slightly bigger for him to fit comfortably in, as well as a chair at the dinner table. Life with the men was very peaceful, the work was hard, cooking for 7 men no matter how small was a big task for such a young girl. But Lovino managed. The men were kind but Lovino couldn't help but feel sad.

"What's the matter Snow White?" one of the men asked.

"I miss my prince is all." Lovino confessed. "He used to visit me at the castle. He would bring me flowers and beg me to run away with him. But I was always to scared... I should have gone with him."

"Don't beat yourself up about it." The man said and patted his shoulder gently. "I'm sure your prince will find you again."

"I know he will. But it will be awfully hard to leave you all." Lovino said with a smile

"Naw, don't worry about us. We'll get along. We'll all miss you terribly but it would be better if you were away from us happy and protected then here cooking for us and makin' yourself miserable." Lovino smiled and a tear pricked his eye. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I guess this is what it feels like to have a parent who loves you. Or you know, 7 of them." Lovino laughed. "Who knew I had a horrid mother but 7 loving fathers." The man smiled

"Love you Snow White."


	14. Chapter 14

Lukas arrived in the morning during breakfast. Lovino, Antonio and Dimas were eager to speak with him. They all rushed to Arthur's study. Lukas was a small fair haired man with a wayward curl and dull eyes and a knowing smile.

"Ah yes, Lukas this is Antonio, his husband Lovino and his brother Dimas." Arthur said. "They've all been having strange dreams, Antonio's and Dimas' have almost killed them."

"Ah. I have just the thing. I brewed it before I left." He held up three large vials. "A spoonful before bed and you won't have any dreams at all. They can't kill you if you aren't dreaming."

"And this will work?" Antonio asked eyeing the potion.

"Without a doubt." Lukas said.

"Ok cool. Problem solved." Dimas said.

"Well. The spirits will still haunt you. But once they realise they can't kill you with dreams... They'll find other measures. But this will buy us time until Vlad gets here and figures it all out." Both Antonio and Dimas eagerly took a bottle. "Now, Lovino I have been informed you are having a different type of dream?"

"Yes." Lovino said and handed over his journal. "It's not every night but, I keep dreaming I'm Snow White and I'm acting out a part in her life. In the dreams I see myself as me. But I also know I'm Snow White, and everyone sees me as her."

"Lovino believes Snow White is trying to give him a message." Arthur said.

"Then we best not mess with it." Lukas said. "As long as it's only the Snow White dreams. Keep writing them down. If Arthur's theory of the Lich is correct, then Snow White could be trying to warn us of something or give us information to stop her."

"But what if Lovino is attacked?" Antonio asked.

"Has he been?"

"Once, but not in a dream." Antonio said.

"Then we can only believe he won't be." Lukas said.

"Alright..."

000

Vladimir arrived that night, but he didn't have anything to say. All he said was

"The dead are tricky. No questions." And that was that.

"I can't wait to actually get sleep..." Antonio said. Dimas nodded in agreement as they each had a spoonful of the potion. "No more death."

"In our sleep anyway." Dimas said as they crawled into bed on either side of Lovino. A guard was still positioned to the room on Antonio's orders just in case Lovino was attacked. Lovino snuggled up with both of them also looking for more than a nap. He got comfortable and fell right asleep.

Lovino was going to bake a pie. An apple pie. He hummed to himself as he danced around the kitchen. Alone in the house, for the men had gone for work in the men had been very firm with him as of late. Twice now he had allowed his stepmother into the house. And twice she nearly killed him. First she came with a corset to crush his ribs, then with a poisoned comb. Each time Lovino said that he had no idea it was her, just a lonely sales woman.

But he knew. And each time he let her in hoping that this time would be different. This time she would give him the treat and ask him to come home. But she never did. She always hurt him, and tried to kill him. This time would be no different.

There was a knock at the door. And Lovino knew who it was, and he knew what was going to happen. But still he answered the door, a small hope inside him that his mother would love him.

"Mmm, do I smell apple pie?" This time his mother had come as an old woman. "I happen to have the nicest apples from my tree." She produced the most beautiful apple Lovino had ever seen. Red, and shiny as if it were made of candy. "For you, for free." She said.

"I..." Lovino was sure it was poisoned. But he didn't care any more. "Thank you." He said and took the apple. "I think I'll save this one for me."

"Oh?" She asked. "Take a bite." Lovino nodded, a single tear slid down his cheek as he took a bite of the apple. "Is it good?" She asked. Lovino nodded and swallowed.

He choked, and coughed and fell to his knees. He grabbed his neck, and his mother stroked his black hair gently. She pulled him into her lap and stroked his hair almost lovingly. Almost. She was herself now, a nasty victorious smile on her lips and something else behind those eyes.

"Shhh..." She whispered. "My little girl it will be over soon." Lovino cried softly, he was feeling light headed. "Shh, mommy is here."

And, at only 14 still just a little girl, Snow White died.

Lovino awoke slowly, blinking and tears rolling down his face. All that time, Snow White knew. She wasn't tricked, or a dumb ass. She was a sad little girl who wanted her mother to love her. Lovino curled in on himself, rubbing his stomach.

"Oh baby, my baby I promise I will love. I will do anything for will your daddy, and your uncles and your great grand father! Sorry no grandparents but lots of people who love you. And most of all I promise to not be fucked up and try to kill you."

"Lovino?" Antonio asked coming into the room. "Are you crying?"

"A little." He said softly. "I had a dream about Snow White."

"What happened?" He asked sitting with him on the bed.

"She died. Her mother came for her. Snow White knew. She wasn't dumb. She wanted to die. She was... Alone, even in a full house she was alone. The man she loved was no where around her and her mother wanted her dead. Antonio she did it because she didn't want her mother to hate her anymore."

"Oh Lovi..." Antonio said and held him tightly.

"And I think." He sobbed a little "Of our baby and how she can never feel this way. I would hate for her to think I hated her."

"Lovi, there's no way you'll hate your baby." He said kissing his forehead. "You're gonna be a great parent. Because you're kind, and tough and I don't know anyone who loves harder than you do."

"You mean it?"Lovino asked

"With all my heart." Antonio said smiling,

"I love you." Lovino said and kissed him.

"I love you too." And Antonio kissed him back.


	15. Chapter 15

Things had been peaceful in the castle. No nightmares, no ghosts, just peace. A few weeks passed by like this. Nikolas and Vladimir stayed, however for Vladimir had a feeling this was not over. Not yet. But Lovino was happy to just have some quiet in the house. He was doing well and his stomach had started to show must have been about three months along or so. Antonio found it hard not to be constantly stroking Lovino's rounded stomach. It was just so cute.

"What about Amanda." Dimas suggested. They had still yet to pick out a baby name. "Or Elizia."

"Rogerio for a boy," Antonio said

"No..." Lovino said. "None of them are quite right." He gave a sigh and leaned back into Antonio.

"Remus." Romulus suggested from the doorway. "After my dear brother."

"Hi grandad." Lovino said "How's your house coming?"

"Very well! I'm nearly done. Your brother has been such a good helper. Right Marcello?" He asked behind him. Marcello sighed deeply coming into the room and sitting next to Dimas, who tried not to look at him. "But yes, Remus would be a great name."

"Or Flavio." Marcello said.

"No." Lovino sighed.

"He's being extra picky." Dimas explained.

"Of course I am!" Lovino said "This is my baby and they will have the best name ever. Right Toni?" Antonio nodded and reached around him rubbing his stomach lovingly.

"Maybe we can worry about it after they're born?" Antonio asked. "I mean, we don't know the gender or if you're having more than one or what."

"Maybe..." Lovino said softly.

"It wouldn't hurt to have a list ready though." Dimas said

"How about you all keep a list and when the baby is born we'll talk about it." Lovino said. "If this helps, I want a royal sounding name for my little princess or prince. Hopefully something that ends in an A or an O. And sounds super pretty." Lovino finished.

"Yeah, ok." Dimas said and looked at the clock. "Ugh... It's that time?" He gave a sigh. "Toni boy we gotta get back to work." Dimas stood and stretched.

"But..." Antonio whined rubbing Lovino's tummy.

"Come on you can rub it all night long. Up up up!" Dimas said and forced Antonio off the couch. "We'll see you all later. We have a peace treaty to sign." And Dimas dragged Antonio out of the room.

"I should get some grub. I've got more lumber to move around, so I'm gonna head out." Romulus said "I'll start looking through the family tree for good names." He said and patted Lovino on the head before he left.

"I guess I should get some stuff done too." Marcello said.

"Sit down. I wanna have a chat." Lovino said Marcello sat back down and sighed. "So, Dimas mentioned something to me about you having a little crush on him?"

"I..." Marcello said with a blush.

"Listen. I know you're getting older- you're almost 17. But don't chase after Dimas. He's 26, ten years older than you. I trust him, with my life but... He's just too old for you." Lovino said

"But... Age doesn't really matter right?"

"Sorta. The older you get the less you worry about age. There's not a big difference between and 66 year old and a 76 year old but a 16 year old and a 26 year old are worlds apart. Dimas is looking to get married soon, to settle down with someone." Lovino said.

"Why, why couldn't that be me?" Marcello asked. "I know he's attracted to me, he just won't do anything because I'm so young. It's not fair."

"You're still young. You should be having your own experiences, and adventures. Not chasing after an old Prince."Lovino gave a sigh. "You're old enough where I can't tell you what to do. I'm telling you this as a warning, not an encouragement. But eventually Dimas will give in. I know him well enough that he will sleep with you eventually. But," He sighed "Being with someone older than you might not be what you expected." Lovino finished. "He will hope that you do things you aren't ready to do, like have kids and get married."

"I don't..." Marcello sighed.

"Dimas is done with flings, He's done with all the clowning around. He just wants to love someone now." Lovino said. "Do what you want, but remember what I said." Lovino ruffled Marcello's hair before walking off.

Marcello sat there for a moment, thinking hard to himself. Was he ready to be with Dimas like that? He wasn't sure... But then again, he did at least want to try... He needed to at least kiss Dimas before he was ready to give up his crush on him. A kiss, just a simple kiss...

Marcello stood up determined. Tonight, he was going to kiss Dimas.

000

The treaty signing had taken forever. Dimas just wanted to go to bed... He groaned as he moved down the hall. He had such a headache... Perhaps he should take a bath first? No no.. Just, bed. He turned the corner and out of the corner of his eye, saw Marcello dash around the next corner. Dimas stopped and tilted his head.

"Marcello?" He asked. It was pretty late, what would he be doing up? Dimas walked down the hall and turned the corner. Marcello was at the end of the hall before he dashed out of sight. A small giggle was heard

"Hah..."

"Marcello!" He called softly and ran to keep up with him. He ended up in the main foyer.

"Marcello?" He asked standing at the top of the balcony. To either side of him was a set of stairs down and below him was the throne. "Marcello it's late what are you doing?" He asked looking for the young boy.

"Hah." Dimas heard the laugh and peaked down to the next floor of the foyer. Marcello stood at the bottom of one of the steps. He raised his hand and beckoned him closer. Dimas got a good look at him. He wore a long white cloak with some white clothes under it. It must have been a light fabric because it had a lot of movement.

"Marcello get up here, we need to sleep." Dimas said making his way to the top of the staircase.

"Hah.." Marcello giggled and blew Dimas a kiss and beckoned him closer.

"Marcello-" He sighed and took a step down the stairs.

"Dimas what are you doing?" Dimas quickly looked behind him. Marcello stood in the doorway, wearing a nice purple outfit.

"What?" Dimas asked and looked to the Marcello he had followed down here. But he was gone. "How..?"

"DIMAS!" Marcello yelled. But it was too late.

Large hands shoved Dimas so hard he tumbled down the steps. He took one last look at the top of the stairs. All in white billowing around was Ivan. But he vanished. Dimas fell and hit several steps, pain exploding all over his body. The last thing he was before his head smacked the ground was Marcello running to him.

But everything went dark.


	16. Chapter 16

Dimas woke slowly, his head felt like it was going to split open and his shoulder- fuck his shoulder hurt. He sat up slowly, giving a small cry of pain.

"Hey, you lay right back down." Arthur snapped and pushed Dimas back onto the bed "He's awake." He called into the other room. Lovino, Marcello and Antonio came rushing in.

"What happened...?" He asked.

"You had a nasty fall. Broke your collarbone and fractured your arm in three places as well as sustaining minor head trauma. Honestly, had you landed a little differently, you would be dead." Arthur said.

"I fell...?" He asked before he remembered "No I didn't."

"You were pushed." Marcello said. "By some guy."

"Ivan." Dimas said. "Fuck that guy." He groaned.

"So..." Lovino said softly. "This isn't over..."

"At least they're not in your dreams anymore." Lukas said. "At least now you can be afraid while conscious."

"On the downside." Arthur said. "You actually have to recover."

"How do we stop them?" Antonio asked, pulling Lovino closer.

"Vlad is working on it. He wants to do a ritual which should work. But he needs time." Arthur said "I wish I had better news but you just need to be on your guard. Try not to be alone, keep taking the potion at night. And whatever you do, I honestly can't stress this enough... Don't be out in the house by yourself at night around anything that can kill you."

"Ok..."They all said.

"No, I'm serious. You need to pee at 3AM? Stay in bed. Wet it if it's that bad. Because they are strong at night. They are stronger when you're alone."

"And." Vlad added coming into the room. "If you feel someone watching you while in bed. Do not look at it. They will try to get you out of bed. Your bed is safe. I would try to not sleep alone simply because it will be easier. Try to be in bed before midnight." He sighed. "I am working as hard as I can to stop them. But this is a haunting with a lot of different aspects that must be addressed. But I will do it."

"What parts?" Lovino asked.

"Well, I've determined you have two males who are lingering spirits of murder. As in they are hungry for revenge and want to kill their murderers. On top of that both spirits are bound to another spirit with power that I have not encountered before. So first I have to deal with detaching them from the other spirit, then counsel them into moving on without revenge. Next, I'll be honest this one is very new to me... There is a partially moved on spirit tied to this powerful one. I have to detach them and they should... Should, just move right on. Then there's dealing with this last spirit... This spirit will be tricky."

"Why...?"

"It's the old Queen. The evil one. She feels like this is her castle. She wants you all out. So she's attached to this land. Next, she has more power than any spirit I've encountered. And I believe she is getting stronger. Now, the other part of this that makes this difficult is... She is too far gone to move on. She is down a dark path and her soul is no longer human. The only way to destroy her, is to allow her to become a Lich and destroy the Lich."

"We can't destroy a Lich." Arthur said. "They're immortal."

"Almost." Vladimir said. "There isn't much that can kill a Lich. But there isn't anything that can kill her right now."

"What does kill a Lich?" Lovino asked.

"Old magic." Vlad said "Enchanted weapons and-"

"Would this do it?" He asked and pulled the silver comb from his hair. "Careful. One scratch and it will kill you."

"This... This is the comb she used on Snow White." He said. "Infused with the same poison she later used in the apple. Yes I think so. This was used in the first innocence she killed. So I think it will work on her."

"So, you need to move the others on." Antonio said. "Give the queen what she wants and kill her with a comb?"

"That's about it, yes." Vlad said. "I will handle most of it. For now I want you to all to go about your lives as normal, follow my advice and stay alive."

000

Dimas had been ordered to spend the night in Arthur's little hospital wing. He was too injured to move just yet. And it was boring. Dimas laid there staring at the ceiling for hours. Lukas or one of them would stop in but never for long. It wasn't until the evening that Marcello came by. Dimas glanced at him as he came in, noticing he looked well dressed.

"Going somewhere fancy?" Dimas asked with a chuckle. Marcello looked away and blushed.

"No... Can't a guy just decide to look nice?" Marcello asked.

"The only time people look nice is for a party, first impression or to impress someone." Dimas said. Before he realised why Marcello was dressed nice. "Oh."

"Yeah well..." Marcello stepped closer and took a seat next to the bed. "I kinda am."

"Marcello..." He said softly. "Listen... I'm really flattered and you're very cute but..."

"I know." He said looking down. "I'm too young to give you what you want." He sniffled a little.

"What?" Dimas asked sitting up. He cringed a bit but ignored the pain. "It's not that you can't give me what I want, it's that its wrong for me to be so attracted to a 16 year old. It's not that you're not good enough, it's that I don't want to take advantage of you."

"You wouldn't-"

"Yes. Yes I would be." Dimas said and took his hand. "I am more experienced than you are. I have power over you, and that kind of dynamic in a relationship is really not good. Because in one way or another I will take advantage of you. I will end up hurting you. Because you aren't mature enough yet. Physically, yes you are. But mentally you're unable to comprehend some of the things that I have done. I don't mean this to put you down, or make you feel stupid, because you're not. But, you are still a kid."

"I'm.." Marcello started.

"Yes I know you are technically an adult but.." Dimas sighed. "There's a big gap between us."

"I know..." Marcello sighed.

"Don't feel bad about it." Dimas said "It's not a bad thing. It just means you haven't had that many experiences yet and you will." He said smoothing his hair. "Someday, you and I could be right for each other. Maybe, if things turn out we can talk about this in a few years."

"Ok..." Marcello said. "But can I do one thing, just to get it out of my system?" He asked. Dimas sighed, and nodded. Marcello grabbed his shoulders gently and leaned in. He gave a shaky breath... Dimas chuckled softly and held his arms gently and leaned in the rest of the way, and kissed him.


	17. Chapter 17

"So, what are we going to do?" Arthur asked. The sun had gone down and Vladimir was going to attempt his first cleansing. He had given Arthur and Lukas black and white candles, a black for Arthur and white for Lukas.

"We have to weaken her power." Vladimir said. "So each night we have to walk through and burn the candles. There are other, smaller spirits in the castle. They themselves don't pose any danger. But they can be used for power. So we have to move, all of them on before we even touch the others."

"Alright." Arthur said. "Tell us what to do."

"I will lead." He said pulling out a red candle. "We walk until one of the candles go out. If Lukas' candle goes out it's a spirit who died of natural death. If Arthur's goes out it's an unnatural death. If mine goes out... We run because it would be one of the main three." Vlad said "When the candle goes out I will say a spell based on the candle. You relight the candle and we move on. we must stop at midnight."

"Ok. Let's go." Lukas said and they all lit their candles.

000

"I'm so tired..." Lovino whined laying down on the bed. "I just want this to end..." He said "I can't even cry about it... I'm just..."

"Done?" Antonio asked. "Because we've been dealing with this for months... I feel the same. At least Vlad has a plan."

"A really fucking scary plan." Lovino said. "Making a Lich... God I just want this to be over for the baby..."

"I'm sure it will..." Antonio said pulling him close. But that was a lie. He too was scared of bringing a child into this mess. "Listen, we are going to be just fine. This baby is going to be just fine."

"I just wanna sleep..." Lovino whined.

"Sleep. I'll hold you close." He said pulling him close. Lovino nodded and snuggled into his husband.

"Toni I'm so scared..." Lovino said softly.

"Me too..." Antonio said petting his hair. "Me too..."

Lovino breathed softly into Antonio's neck, wrapping his arms around his body. Antonio held him tightly, whispering sweet nothings and petting his hair. Lovino relaxed in his husband's arms and gave a heavy breath slowly falling to sleep.

Soft. That was all Lovino could register. Soft, warm... Slightly wet and pressed to his lips. He opened his eyes slowly but it was too bright. He whined softly closing them again. A voice said something excitedly and a hand stroked his face softly. He tried to open his eyes again, this time a face came into focus.

Beautifully bright green eyes shined down at him, a pearly white smile and tears of joy streaming down his cheeks.

"Snow..." He breathed. "You're alive."

"How did that happen?" He breathed and sat up slowly. The 7 small men stood around him all holding their hats and crying as well. "How did you do that?"

"I kissed you." Anthony said. "I thought it would be my goodbye to you. I kissed you and there was this golden light... And the land changed... It was a beautiful hill before but... Now it's flowering..."

"You kissed me?" Lovino asked.

"Yeah, you were so cold." Anthony said.

"Am I cold now?" Lovino asked leaning closer. Anthony held his face and shook his head. "Good... good. Would you like to kiss me again?" Lovino asked sitting closer to him.

"I would very much so like to kiss you again." Anthony said and leaned in and kissed him. Anthony was so soft... Lovino grabbed him by the hair and pulled him closer his hands sneaking up his hat... Until he felt something very strange.

"Oh!" He pulled back.

"What's wrong?" Anthony asked.

"What is on your head?" The men looked to him.

"My ears?" He asked and pulled off his hat. "I'm a wolf. Did that never come up?"

"No." Lovino said and took the hat and smacked him with it. "Are you really a prince or have I fallen for a common wolf?"

"I'll tell you a secret. All the royal men are wolves." He said "My dad, his dad, his dad. All of us."

"And the ladies?" Lovino asked.

"Wolves are all males. So we mate with human girls." Anthony explained.

"Oh. Ok." he held out his arms. "I accept by the way."

"Accept what?" Anthony asked.

"I'll run away and marry you now." He said. Anthony grinned and picked him up and spun him around.

"Good." He said and held him close. "Because I am in love with you Snow White."

"I love you too." Anthony picked him up bridal style "This isn't goodbye." Lovino said to the men. "You'll have to come to the wedding and see any children we have." They all nodded and said goodbye.

"Shall we, my love?" Anthony asked placing her on his horse and getting on in front.

"Take me home."

Lovino woke up slowly as the light of the morning filled his room. He gave a yawn, and rubbed Antonio's chest as he slept. He kissed his lips and sighed.

"What a lovely dream..." He said softly.

"Hmm...?" Antonio asked softly waking.

"I just had a nice dream is all." Lovino said with a smile. "Snow White got her Prince and they were in love."

"I'm glad." Antonio said stroking his cheek. "Heh... Maybe we should name the baby Snow White."

"Nah. There was only one Snow White. So lets keep it that way." Lovino said "Hey Toni... Can.. Um.. Can we...?" Lovino asked with a blush. "It's been a while with all this stuff and the baby..."

"Yes." Antonio said sitting up his tail wagging "I was hoping you would ask. I didn't want to push you since we've been so stressed and the baby..."

"No I wanna." Lovino said pushing closer. "Toni make love to me?" Lovino asked. Antonio nodded and pulled him in for a kiss.

000

Lovino hummed softly getting dressed for the day. He was feeling good after a particularly nice bout of morning sex with Antonio (Whom had already left to work). He searched his closet for a set of clothes to wear. He wondered if today was a dress day or a pants day? Perhaps a dress. Pants were starting to hurt his stomach. He found a nice long red dress and pulled it out. He stood alone in the room only wearing a thin night dress (pants weren't comfy with a baby bump!).

Lovino froze. The room was suddenly very cold and dark. Breath at his neck... He started breathing hard. A hand lay on his thigh rubbing it slowly. He gave a whimper as it moved up under his dress. Another hand sat at his collar bone and down the front of his dress. A third hand rubbed over his ass squeezing it. Lovino shook his head as a hand squeezed his cock.

"Stop..." He felt ill. A hand grabbed him by the chin and an invisible mouth collided with his own. He squirmed but hands grabbed his wrists and ankles forcing him still. He was too surprised to fight back. His underwear were pulled down to his ankles and he was being touched directly.

" _Mmm. Can't wait til this baby comes out so I can fuck you to death. This will have to do for now."_

It was Sadiq's voice. Lovino did the only thing he could... He screamed. Loudly. The door burst open and he was dropped by the hands.

"Lovi!" Antonio yelled coming in followed by guards. Lovino fell into his arms sobbing. "Lovi... What the hell happened?"

"Sadiq he..." Lovino cried. Antonio looked down at his panties and understood. He went rigid.

"That... Son of a bitch." Antonio said. "This is the last straw." Antonio said his eyes glowing yellow and his mouth becoming snout like. "First our dreams, then they throw my brother down the stair and now? Raping my pregnant spouse is the last straw!" Antonio yelled. He took a deep breath. "Lets get you dressed. We're handling this, now."


	18. Chapter 18

Antonio marched into Arthur's office. He slammed the door opened. Arthur jumped from his desk and Lukas nearly dropped a potion. Antonio looked between them, getting more beast like by the second. Arthur put his hands up and approached him.

"Where's Vlad?" Antonio growled.

"What happened?" Lukas asked.

"Where the fuck is he?" Antonio asked again.

"Right here." Vlad said coming in. "What's wrong."

"Lovino was sexually assaulted by a ghost." Antonio nearly yelled. "Vlad, I'm done waiting. You need to get these assholes out of my castle, tonight."

"I can't do that." Vlad said calmly. "To do that now would put me and them at risk."

"You know what?" Antonio said. "I don't care. My family, is at risk. I have almost been killed twice in my bed, my husband in the bath, my brother down the steps. My unborn child is at risk! I'm so fucking done. My husband was raped, my child is in danger."

"I..." Vlad started. "Ok."

"Wait, really?" Lukas asked. "What risk are we at...?"

"Being killed." Vlad said and started gathering up his supplies. "But I suppose we've been at risk this whole time, so why wait. We've moved on most of the minor spirits.. I was hoping to do this with as few variables as possible but Antonio's right. If we keep waiting for the perfect time one of them will die."

"What do we need to do?" Antonio asked.

"I need you, Lovino and Dimas in the main all after sunset. Tell everyone else to go right to bed. The farther they are the less at risk they are. You will need that comb of Lovino's in case the Queen turns into a Lich on the spot... And you must be willing to apologize for killing. Even if it was in self defence. This will help them all move on."

"Yes, ok. We'll be ready."

000

Antonio, Lovino and Dimas stood in the foyer a ring of salt around them. 7 Red candles were placed around the circle and were all lit. Vlad, Lukas and Arthur all stood in front holding red candles. Vlad gave a heavy sigh.

"The salt is your protection." Vlad said. "Do not step outside the circle. Let's get this done." He closed his eyes and opened them, and they lit up red.

"Spirits, I call you forth to face your past and move on from this world. I call your name for it's power will bind your will and draw you forth, Sadiq!" At the top of the stairs the ghost of Sadiq appeared, pale and billowing he stared Vladimir down. "Sadiq, as my power as guardian of the dead, I unbind you from the queen!" Sadiq screamed and came down the steps his form changing, before stopping just before Vladimir. He was no longer pale, but rather how he looked in life. But something was off... He almost looked like a painting...

"You are free from her clutches." Vladimir said. Sadiq took off his hat, mask and scarf and let them turn to dust. His face was scarred not only from Dimas, but from the killing blow Lovino had made. "Your soul must make peace with it's killer." Vladimir turned to Lovino.

"I'm sorry." Lovino said. "I'm sorry you had to die, but I knew you would never stop coming. I needed to protect my lover." Lovino said to him. "I'm sorry it had to end that way."

"Oh Lovino." His voice was soft, and he smiled. For the first time, Sadiq really smiled. "I always knew one of us was going to kill the other. You simply played your part in the horror that was our love story. You chose the wolf over the hunter, so I had to go. I forgive you, and will always, always love you."

"Move on spirit, Sadiq." Vladimir yelled.

Sadiq smiled and slowly his body turned to dust. Arthur's candle, went out.

"I call the next spirit forward. I call your name for it's power will bind your will and draw you forth Ivan!" Ivan formed at the top of the stairs, his hat low on his face and his scarf pulled up high. He was just as ghostly as Sadiq had been. He laughed.

"Hah..." It echoed off the walls.

"First, I use my power as guardian to unbind you from the would be lich who controls you!" He yelled "Come forth and face your maker!" He yelled again. Ivan came down the stairs, the pale and white melting off him. He looked like he had in the Prison, cocky and playful... But no longer sinister. He pulled his hat off and his scarf down. His face and neck were torn away, his jaw almost hanging off.

"Ivan." Dimas said "You weren't my kill."

"No I wasn't." Ivan said perfectly despite his jaw.

"You were destined to be killed by my brother. But you had to die to protect him and the ones I love. So. I'm sorry for that."

"It's fine." Ivan said pulling his scarf back up. "It was a good death. A nice fight with a sinner, only to be ripped to sheds... Couldn't have asked for a better way to go." He laughed "Hah. Well, perhaps we will meet in hell Dimas. Maybe we'll even be cellmates in our damnation."

"Move on spirit, Ivan." Vladimir said.

Ivan waved goodbye as he turned to dust, his laugh echo as he did. Lukas' candle went out.

"Spirit, I call you forth. I do not know your name for it is lost to us all. But I ask to make a deal." He said "I have what you need. To be a Lich." A horrifying Skeletal figure appeared before them. She wore a long dress, decayed by the years and covered in cobwebs. "Free the soul to which you are using to gain access to the king! And you shall have what you seek."

Maria, flew from the queen and gave a scream before she turned to how she was in life. Young and beautiful. She looked to Antonio and Dimas, tears in her eyes. Then she saw Lovino's rounded tummy. She smiled.

"A baby girl." She said. "Name her well." And she vanished into light.

The queen cackled looking into Lovino, before turning to Vlad.

"Give it to me. Guardian."

"As Guardian of the dead. Witch, I give you permission to be a Lich. Now and forever." She cackled loudly and went up in flames. All the candles went out.

"Wow..." Antonio breathed. "Is it over...?"

"For now." Vlad said. "She isn't done yet. I could tell. You won't see her for some time. I will stay until she does."

"When will she be back?" Lovino asked.

"Who knows. A few weeks at least." Vlad said. "A year? You will know when she returns... She likes the fanfair."

"What do we do in the mean time?" Dimas asked.

"Live. Be happy. It's almost over. The next part is both the easiest and the hardest. Enjoy now. It might be all we have."


	19. Chapter 19

Months passed by. Dimas healed up good as new, and was in peak condition. Lovino blew up like a balloon. He was more than 8 months along now, the baby had started kicking and everyone was obsessed with touching his stomach. Feliciano had come to throw him a baby shower, and to do an official royal painting of Antonio and Lovino while he's pregnant.

"Ok, now Toni hold around his stomach as far as you can!" Feliciano directed. Antonio did as he was told and pulled Lovino closer to him on the couch. "Perfect. Now hold still for several hours." And Feliciano began to paint.

"Toni, I never thought I could be this relaxed with a Lich at large." Lovino laughed softly.

"Who knows if she'll ever come back." Antonio said. "Vlad said she had a few other things to gather. And she's just a ghost. What good can she do?"

"Mhmm... I mean, we'll have to deal with her eventually..."

"But hopefully our baby will be grown~" Antonio cooed.

"So Antonio when is your official coronation?" Feliciano asked.

"We're holding off until the baby is born." Antonio said. "Eduard say that the baby can be crowned too. So we'll do it as a family. Then we get another painting done."

"I hope its me again~" Feliciano said brightly. "I'm so excited about these... People will study my paintings now!"

"Who else are we gonna ask?" Lovino said with a smirk. "You're the best painter I know."

"The only other person who could paint us is that painter in Love Town." Antonio said pulling the Locket Lovino wore out of his dress and opening it. On one side there was a small painting of them, with Lovino asleep in Snow White's casket with Antonio leaning over it. "I love that picture."

"Sure, but he can only paint you guys in that pose~ The rest is mine." Feliciano giggled. "So, what's the baby gonna be named?"

"I have two girl names." Lovino said. "No boy ones yet, but I'm pretty sure this is a girl. So I have Nadia, and Bianca."

"Oooh, I like Bianca!" Feliciano said. "Very old sounding."

"I'm a fan of Nadia. It sounds like it's from this culture my dad was from." Antonio explained. "Nadia just sounds like an extoic princess."

"Bianca sounds more royal to me." Feliciano said.

"That's what Dimas said. Marcello agrees with Toni." Lovino said "And Grandad says he likes Bianca because it was his second cousin's middle name or something and he's just glad I'm choosing something in the family. Eduard only agrees with everything Antonio says."

"It's his job. And Nadia is a better name."

"Ha ha no it's not." Feliciano said "So when is my little niece due? Because I'm staying until they're born"

"Arthur says between a week and a month."

"So basically any day now." Feliciano said with a laugh. "Which reminds me... Me and Lud were thinking about maybe having another baby... I mean, Angelina is already so independant. She's almost 6. And we were thinking about trying it this way instead of adopting again."

"Arthur could hook you up. I'm not sure if you'll have to stay here during the pregnancy to be close to him but you can talk to him about it while you're here." Lovino said with a smile.

"Good, I'm just nervous about Angie and having a new sibling. I hope it wouldn't make her feel like less of my daughter if I give birth to a kid."

"It was hard for me, you are my blood brother and I was 2. It's rough having a younger sibling because suddenly it's all about them." Lovino said. "You'll just have to make sure you still do things with just her. Or maybe wait until she's a little older and can understand it all better."

"You're probably right." Feliciano said softly. "Ok, almost done with this part..." he said painting away.

000

Feliciano was true to his word and stayed. He had a small baby shower for Lovino where he gave him a gift (it was the finished painting! As well as a promise to paint the baby). Marcello gave him another book on parenting called 'Baby independance'. Dimas didn't give them a gift, only saying he was going to do a lot baby sitting. Lovino laughed.

However his grandfather had given him a small red hood.

"For when she, or he, is a little older and wants to dress like you." He said nearly in tears. He sniffed before bringing Lovino into a tight hug. "Oh my grandson!" He said.

"Thanks Grandad." Lovino said hugging him back. "I love it..."

They were happy, excited and ready for the baby who was due at any moment. Things were peaceful, calm and loving.

"mmm night Lovi." Antonio said pulling Lovino closer in bed. "Sweet dreams."

"You too." Lovino said falling asleep.

Lovino was in a room of ice, but it was not cold. He had been here before... Over 2 years ago... When he met Snow White. And there she was again, sitting on a block of ice. She was smiling, but it was a sad smile.

"Hello Lovino." She said putting her hand out. He took and sat next to her. "You're about to be a mother."

"Yeah..." Lovino said dreamily.

"I am sorry to say, but things are not as peaceful as they seem." She said looking down. "But I should explain myself. A few months ago you were having dreams of my life. I had two motives for this. First, I was blocking the queen from using Sadiq to invade your dreams. Second I had a message for you."

"And what's the message?" Lovino asked.

"What did I tell my husband to be, when he met me. And I explained why my mother hated me."

"Because she could never have children." Lovino said. He had memorised every detail of those dreams. "Oh." He said his hands going to his stomach... But it wasn't there. He was flat again, no baby bump. "She wouldn't."

"Not kill, no." Snow White said. "No, she just wants to take her."

"Take her?" Lovino asked "And do what?"

"Raise her. Your baby is part wolf, a royal and the daughter of two heroes. A most valuable child. One with power of which the world knows not."

"There have been plenty of wolf heroes and wolf royals. Why is my baby any different?" Lovino asked.

"She is unlike anything we know. A first. You will see why when you wake." Snow White said.

"Wait... Have I... Will I?"

"You have already given birth." Snow White said. "The Queen has cast a spell over the whole castle throwing everyone into a cursed sleep. I am shielding you from it's effects. When you wake, you can wake up one person. Then, you must go to her mirror room and face her there. She will have your child. You must kill her with the comb I have given you. Your shoes will help. Put them on right away, grab your cape for it is full of love and will protect you from her magic."

"Ok..." Lovino said nodding. "Let me wake up."

And he did.

And when he did, he was fucking pissed.


	20. Chapter 20

Lovino was ill and covered in blood, some sort of fluid... The after birth lay on the bed. He stood up and gave a cry of pain. But he toughened up. His stomach was still pretty big, but deflated. He walked around the bed to Toni. He was laying peacefully. Lovino sighed and kissed him. He glowed for a moment and woke up suddenly.

"What... Lovino, what...?" He looked around the bed "you had the baby."

"Yeah."

"Where is the baby?" Antonio asked.

"The Lich has her." Lovino said breaking down. "She put the castle under a curse and stole our fucking baby." He stopped.

"I'm gonna kill her." Antonio growled.

"Good." He said and started to get dressed. He pulled on pants, and his glass slippers, a shirt and his hood. Antonio got up and got dressed pulling on his long jacket and grabbed his battle ax.

Lovino took the comb and slipped in his hair, took Antonio's hand. He clicked his heels together making them invisible. They ran down the hall and headed towards the Evil Queen's mirror room. Antonio had sealed it off after his mother died. It was too painful to be in. Too dark... But now the room was open once more.

Lovino stepped over the threshold and heard soft singing. The queen stood, entirely nude in front of her mirror. In her arms, draped in red fabric was a tiny baby with a head of brown hair. Lovino's baby.

"Ahh..." The queen said "My old mirror. Recovered from the stupid tomb... Put back together again... Ah." She smirked. "Lets try this." She said and put the baby down in a bassinette she had stolen. She stood before the mirror and grinned.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall. Whom is the fairest of them all?"

"A Lich, a queen, an ancient witch. You ask who is fair, while your foul magic hangs in the air. You are not a person, just a thing. The fairest is the wife of the King. You may be fair, this is true. But Queen Lovino is one thousand times fairer than you."

The Lich was dumb stuck. "Excuse me?" She asked.

"I am the mirror of truths not lies. Not for those with rotten eyes." The mirror said.

"Stupid mirror!" She screamed and it shattered. The baby began to cry. But she ignored her. She paced the room growling. Lovino used this opportunity to inch forward bringing Antonio with him.

"Take the baby." Lovino whispered. "And run."

"I-" Antonio said but nodded. Lovino had the weapon that would work.

"What have they done to my castle... They ruined it." The Lich said "At least I have the child. If only she would shut up..." She sighed. "I will have to start anew. No more old me. New is always better..."

Antonio picked up the baby, and gave Lovino one last kiss before dashing away. The Queen turned but Lovino stood in her path.

"You... You're the Queen." She said "How are you awake?"

"Because you fucking took my baby." He said

"It's my baby." She said. "You don't deserve one. All I ever wanted was power and a little girl to give it too."

"You had a daughter. You had Snow White."

"Do not speak that name to me." The Lich snarled. "She was not mine."

"She was your daughter and all she ever wanted was for you to love her, and you never would. So, when she started to be prettier than you... You killed her." Lovino said. "You are a terrible mother. It's good you can't have kids."

"If I can't have them how come you could?" She asked. Lovino noticed something was wrong. She was almost human but she was... Off. Like a painting.

"You're not..." He said. "Did you do something wrong...?" Lovino asked. "Liches are supposed to have unimaginable power... You're weak."

"I put everyone under a spell." She snarled. "I am powerful."

"You're not killing me." Lovino said.

"Something is stopping me." Lovino looked down at his hood and smirked.

"Stupid bitch..." He chuckled. "Enough. This has gone too far." Lovino said and pulled the comb from his hair and scratched the Queen. She recoiled and cupped her face.

"I know that comb..." She breathed.

"You tried to use it on Snow White." He said. "And I just used it on you. So, do the world a favor and die." He said and scratched her again. She screamed loudly- and she started to come undone.

Her skin unwound from her bones before turning to ash. She screamed and screamed trying to crawl to Lovino. But she was turning to dust. He face peeled away leaving a rotted skull that turned to dust.

The Queen was gone forever.

Lovino left the room, and found that the sun was rising. People were waking. Antonio stood in the hallway holding a little baby in his arms, smiling brighting. "You did it." He said. Lovino nodded and ran to him hugging him and the baby.

"I did it..." Lovino repeated. Antonio handed him the baby and Lovino looked down at her sleeping face. "She's so lovely."

"What should we name her?" Antonio asked.

"Her eyes are closed... So when she opens them if she has my eyes we name her Bianca. If she has your eyes we name her Nadia. Ok?"

"Yeah. I love that." Antonio said.

"Guys?" Dimas asked looking tired. "What happe- BABY!" He yelled bolting over to them. "Aw, the baby... Holy fuck."

"Yeah..." Lovino said. "We should get this bitch's fabric off her..." he handed her back to Antonio and took off his hood. Antonio unwrapped her and gasped.

"Oh my god."

"What- Holy shit." Lovino said. On the baby's head was a pair of little wolf ears. "I thought wolves were only males!"

"They... Were." Antonio said. "But this is definitely a girl." And the baby woke up, with her golden eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

"Nadia." Lovino said. "Her name is Nadia, and she is the first female wolf, ever." Lovino held the 3 day old baby to his chest and Antonio stood behind him.

"So you went with Nadia?" Feliciano asked.

"We were going to do Bianca if she had my eyes. But the wolf just made me think... Nadia." Lovino said. "Isn't she lovely?"

"Everyone is going to love her." Dimas said "You gonna show her off at the coronation?"

"Mhmm." Lovino said "It's gonna be great."

000

The coronation was in the following weeks. Royals from other kingdoms came, friends Antonio had made in prison were there as well as many people from the country of all classes. The rich and poor drinking from the same fountain, it was a sight to behold. The ceremony was boring, and long. But Antonio, Lovino and even little Nadia (though hers only for a moment) had crowns placed on their heads.

Then the party began. The ballroom was full of people dancing. Colorful dresses spinning round and round to the music. Lovino and Antonio danced, holding the baby between them. However Lovino didn't dance long, opting to stay to the sidelines should Nadia get cranky.

"Lovino." Dimas said suddenly next to him. "Mind if I ask your brother to dance?"

"Dimas..." Lovino scolded. "Don't get his hopes up."

"It's just a dance." Dimas said and left to dance with him anyway. Lovino rolled his eyes but smiled. The age difference was a bit steep... But he supposed if Dimas behaved and Marcello had some more experiences before they ever get serious. They could be quite nice. Someday. Lovino looked around the ballroom. Antonio was off chatting with guests and being a good host. Feliciano and Ludwig were dancing with little Angelina. Arthur was even dancing (though Francis most likely pulled him out onto the floor) His grandfather was switching partners every few songs. Even in old age he was a hound dog.

Gilbert however, was off to the side staring into the crowd. Quite out of character...

"You ok?" Lovino asked

"Who's that?" He asked and pointed to a young man with sandy colored hair and a long curl straying from the rest.

"Oh, um... Prince Mathew?" Lovino questioned. "Martin? I dunno, some prince. His twin brother was chatting my ear off earlier. Something about him being a hero too. though he's yet to go on a quest and he wanted me to give every detail of mine. I dunno but he got distracted from some eastern lord with black hair and vanished."

"He's cute." Gilbert said a bit dreamily.

"So talk to him." Lovino said. "Life is short and who knows what will happen. Go. Queen's orders."

"Yeah, sure ok..." Gilbert mumbled and headed off. Lovino smirked. He was such a match maker.

Antonio was trying to say at least hello to everyone but he ran into some familiar faces.

"Tino, Peter!" He said bringing Tino into a hug. The man smiled brightly, Peter at his side. "Look at you Peter, you're so tall! How've you guys been?"

"We've been well. We haven't really had the chance to talk but in case I don't see your brother tell him thank you. And thank you. For everything you both did." Tino said. "And your brother... He saved me some heartache by saving Berwald's head. Now I can always visit him."

"No need to thank us Tino. It was what we had to do."

"No, I mean it. Because now I have a life that is free of fear. I have a child. And I know Berwald is watching over me. Now go say hello to others." Tino said. "Have fun, and congratulations, my king."

"Bye Mr. Antonio!" Peter said as they walked away.

Antonio was going to find Lovino, until Vlad nearly crashed into him.

"Oh, sorry."

"Where are you going?" Antonio asked.

"Uh, leaving. Parties aren't my favorite. Too many living people. Listen I'm gonna head out. My purpose here is done. Call me again if there are any lingering spirits that bother you."

"Sure will." Antonio said. He made his way to Lovino, passing Lukas dancing with a loud man. He also passed Dimas, whom he promptly grabbed.

"What's up?" Dimas asked after being forced from Marcello.

"Nothing. I just wanna have a chat with you and Lovi." He said as they approached Lovino. "Lovi, you doing ok? Should I take the baby?"

"I've got her. She's very social. Though we should put her to bed soon." Lovino said

"So what did you want to talk about?" Dimas asked.

"Well... I just got this feeling. Like this part of our lives is over." Antonio said.

"I know the feeling." Lovino said. "It's like..."

"An ending, but not really." Dimas said.

"We've been Into the Woods." Antonio started.

"And Out of the Woods." Dimas said

"And we're Home Before Dark." Lovino finished. At the moment Nadia began to cry. "I guess that means bedtime." Lovino chuckled. "I'll go upstairs and stay with her."

"We'll come with you. Make sure you're both settled." Antonio said putting his arm around Lovino. Dimas nodded and did the same.

The trio walked from the party like this, Lovino holding Nadia close. They got into the bedroom and Lovino laid her in her bassinet. She cried softly. "She'll need a bedtime story."

"She's a month old." Dimas said. "But I got just the one. Step aside." Dimas stepped up to the crib. "So, there was this little boy walking to his grandfather's place in the morning when he was stopped by this big smelly wolf and..."

"So this is it then?" Lovino said to Antonio embracing him as Dimas talked.

"What?" Antonio asked smiling.

"And this woodsmen chased them down the hill-"

"Our Happily Ever After." Lovino said and kissed him.


End file.
